Can I forget tragedy?
by twilightsimsfan02
Summary: Bella has had problems with boy relationships lately. She has officially decided that she will no longer get into any relationships with any new guys. But when Edward shows up, can bella keep him out? what will happen if she doesnt? ExB! All Human!
1. It's always over

**A/N: Okay this is a Fanfic about Edward meeting Bella. Bella has had hard times with relationships with guys and doesnt want to start a new one. But when Edward, Alice's half brother, moves to Forks, can Bella keep him out? If she lets him in what will happen? ExB! All human! i hope you guys like it!!!!**

"Bella, it's over," Mike said. How could he do this to me? Tomorrow was the start of senior year. Mike and I had been dating since the start of summer, and he decided to break it off _now_?! And leave me broken hearted all year?! Worse he was doing it over the phone.

I just stared at the wall in shock. The phone was still in my ear.

"Why?" I mumbled. "I just told you I loved you."

"That's the thing," He said angrily. "_I _don't love _you_. I never even liked you. I only when out with you because of a dare to see how long I could keep you with me. But I can't _stand_ you anymore, Bella! You barely let me hold hands with you. I've never even been _allowed_ to kiss you! Even if I _did_ love you, you never actually loved me. You're just a liar. Just like Eric lied about loving _you_."

Hearing that name sent pain though my veins. Eric was my first boyfriend. He was so sweet and nice until that one horrific day 4 months ago. A month before I started to date Mike.

****FLASHBACK****

Eric finally walked though my front door. I had been waiting for him for hours.

The first thing I noticed was that he was carrying an empty beer bottle. He was drunk. Eric had been doing that a lot lately because his mom just died of cancer. I felt bad for him, so I never scolded him for the habit.

"Hey. I missed you," I said

"Hey," he said in a distant voice. Another thing he had had a lot of lately was distance.

Eric went straight for the frige. When he didn't find what he was looking for, he looked back at me. He had this really enraged look in his eyes. It made me kinda scared.

"Where is my juice?!" He yelled.

"I don't have any, but I can go buy some," I said, quivering, reaching for the car keys on the table next to me.

"Nevermind! You're worthless." Eric grabs the metal bat from the counter—I have no idea how it got there. Then he took the bat and hit it against the bottle, breaking it in half. Glass went everywhere. I started to back up, and he followed me. Soon I am trapped in a corner. Eric stood in front of me with the bat in one hand and the broken beer bottle in the other. He had an evil grin on his face.

Suddenly, I was terrified. "Please don't," I whispered. Then he raised the bat and hit me across the head. I blacked out.

The next thing I knew I was in a bed. Apparently, I was in a hospital. There were doctors everywhere. The strangest thing was that I felt like I could only half see. Like I could only see out of one eye.

I looked to my left and saw my best friend, Alice in a chair. She saw me and started to cry. I stared at her, confused. Alice _NEVER _cried.

I asked her what happened after I blacked out, and, when the tears stopped, she told me about Charlie finding me, taking me to the hospital, and Carlisle, her father, checking me.

The extent of the damage was: 2 broken ribs, a swollen shut eye—that explains the half see feeling, a broken nose, a broken arm, a _TON_ of blood loss from the deep cuts that must have been made by the sharp edges of the broken bottle, and a concussion that should be better now. Overall, it was pretty bad.

"How long have I been out, Alice?" I asked.

"A week," she answered. "You should be out of here in a couple of days."

"A week," I repeated. She nodded.

****FLASHBACK OVER!****

"Anyway," Mike said, pulling me out of my nightmare. "Why would I be interested in you? You're all used up." _So not true!_ I thought to myself.

Ugh. A rumor Eric started was that he raped me before beating me. Why a guy would say that—I do not know. For some reason this got him popular and gave me a very low status. All the guys laughed at me, while they gave Eric high fives. It made me sick.

"Fine. Do what you want," I said and hung up. I needed to cry my eyes out. I needed to forget Mike. There was only one place to do that: the Cullen house, where Alice and her friends and family lived.

**A/N: Okay this was the first chapter. i know it wasn't very long but i promise future ones will be longer. :) Review and tell me what you think!!!! i will be uploading the next chapter VERY soon. After i upload the 2nd one i will need some reviews in order to continue. I want 2 know wat u think!! and i will explain things if you ask cough coughSifuHotmancough cough. Sifu Hotman is my friend's nickname. She is WAY to serious (making her confused) sometimes......**


	2. Sleepover

**A/N: Sorry i took so long to update. i had to study for finals Ugh! anyways we had a snow day so i thought i would catch up. **

**I got one reveiw last time. ONE! i wasn't expecting much from that chapter anyway but PLZ review for this one. i think it is good enough 4 reviews. **

**there are qoutes in this chapter from an IM conversation w/ on of my friends:**

**_Friend: "You're a naked elephant!"_**

**_Me: "Yeah, well, you're the banana that I step on!"_**

* * *

As I walked out to my car, a rusty red pickup, I decided to give up boys for good. This excluded Jasper and Emmett, of course, who were Alice's and Rosalie's boyfriends. They were both like brothers to me.

I finally made it to the house and knocked on the door. Alice answered, took one long look at me, and spoke.

"He dumped you, didn't he?" she said with an apologetic look. I nodded and started to cry.

"That bastard," she murmured as she took me into a hug. Through my tears, I saw Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper come into view.

All of them live in the same house. Esme, Alice's mom, decided to run a boarding house a while back, 4 years ago to be exact. Alice met Jasper shortly after, and he immediately moved in. Jasper dragged, literally, his sister, Rosalie, to the house, too. Soon Rosalie met Emmett, who did the same thing as Jasper except that Emmett was an only child so no siblings were involved. The group still had their parents. The parents still visited every once and a while. In fact, everyone stayed with their parents all summer because Alice and her parents went on a vacation. Alice just got back a week ago.

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were some of the most beautiful people I had ever met. Alice had short spiky black hair. She was small and very perky. I kept trying to convince her to do the pep squad, but she never listened to me. Jasper had honey blonde hair and was tall and lean. He was always calm. The perfect antidote to Alice's liveliness. Rosalie had to be the prettiest of them all. She had long wavy blonde hair. I never felt pretty in her presence. Emmett was big, muscular big. He could scare anybody, but really he was soft and sweet. It is no wonder their so beautiful because their parents are also very pretty. I have met them many times.

I was still sobbing as Alice led me to the living room. Esme came in and gasped.

"What's wrong, Bella, honey?" Esme asked concerned. I loved Esme. She was like the mother I never had. Renee, my mom, died when I was young so I was forced to move from Phoenix to Forks to live with my dad, Charlie. I loved Charlie. He knew how to leave me alone, but also gave me plenty of attention. He was a great father.

"Mike just broke up with her," Alice answered Esme's question.

"Well, Bella, Mike is an idiot for letting you go. Any guy would be lucky to have you," Esme said. I just nodded.

I cried for what seemed like hours. Finally, my eyes went dry and all was quiet. That was when I realized I was sitting on the couch with my face on Alice's chest. I blushed and looked up.

Everyone was looking at me with concerned faces. Even Carlisle was home from the hospital. He was a doctor there.

"Sorry you guys had to listen to all that," I said

"It's fine. We're your friends," Alice said. I smiled.

"Group hug," Emmett said. We all got into a giant hug.

"Do you want to sleepover?" Alice asked.

"But tomorrow is the first day of school," I said.

Esme spoke this time. "Don't worry. We'll get you to school on time. Do you have all of your stuff?" I thought about it. I had put my school stuff in my truck earlier today to be ready, and Alice could loan me some clothes and bathroom supplies.

"Yeah I have all I need, but I don't want to intrude."

"Bella you're always welcome here. You're not intruding," Jasper finally spoke.

"Okay I'll stay, but I have to call my dad."

"Yay!" Alice squealed. She had a wide grin on her face. "And after school tomorrow we can cheer you up by going shopping!"

I laughed. "You know me too well, Alice," I said sarcastically.

"Fine, we'll skip shopping," she said.

I called Charlie, and, at first, he opposed, but then I pleaded. He must have heard the sadness in my voice because he asked what was wrong. I just told him it was about Mike. He allowed the sleepover at that because he knew he didn't want to be near me when I cried.

I went to Alice's room and saw that everything was already set up. She was sitting on one of the sleeping bags. I went over and sat on the other sleeping bag.

"So, we can't stay up late because 1) we _do_ have school tomorrow and 2) we have to pick Edward up from the airport," Alice said.

"Edward? Who's Edward?" I asked confused.

"He's my half-brother."

"You never mentioned a half-brother."

"Yeah, well it never seemed important." I looked at her expectantly. She continued. "Well, before Carlisle met Esme, he was married to some other girl. That had a little boy named Edward. Really soon after (when Edward was only 1 month old), Carlisle met Esme and it was love at first sight. Carlisle felt bad about it at first, but then he found out his wife had fallen out of love with him. The divorce was quick, and Carlisle and Esme were married by the time Edward was 6 months old. Esme had me soon after the marriage. Edward is about a year and a half older than me and a few months older than you. We will all be seniors this year." She looked at me and continued. "Anyways, his mom just got a new boyfriend and is moving to India. He decided to come and live with us. That was the meeting I went to this summer. We were planning. I almost feel bad for Edward, but we talked a lot so I know he really liked Carlisle. I told him all about Forks. I even told him about you. He said he couldn't wait to meet you."

I blushed. "I wish you wouldn't have done that, Alice."

"Why not?! He is very nice and handsome."

"All the more reason. He definitely won't like me. He's too nice."

"He sounded very interested."

"He was faking. Besides, I just lost a boyfriend. I am not going to hurry into a relationship. In fact, I've sworn off guys all together except Jasper and Emmett, of course.

"Bella, that's crazy! You and Edward would be so great together. Won't you at least be friends?"

"I don't know, Alice. If he's as good as you say he is, I should stay very far away from him."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"It doesn't have to. It makes sense to me."

"You, Isabella Swan, are the most stubborn person I have ever met," Alice sighed in defeat, for now. I knew Alice and I knew she would not let this go.

"Well, you're a naked elephant!" I shouted randomly. **(That was line one.)**

"Yeah, well, you're the banana that I _step_ on!" She exclaimed. **(That was line two.) **We both looked at each other and started to laugh.

"That was so random. I don't know where it came from," I said in between laughs. We were finally calm, and we laid down in our sleeping bags.

"Good night, Bella. I will make sure you and Edward get together."

"Good night, Alice. Give it a rest."

With that I went into a peaceful sleep. I dreamt of what I thought Edward would be like. He would open a door for me when I was ready to walk through it. He would be very sweet. He would always ask if I wanted to do something before we did it. He never called me hot or sexy only beautiful. The list went on and on. I really liked this dream Edward, but I am scared of the real one.

* * *

**A/N: i hope you liked it!!! now REVIEW!!!!! **

**I am betting many of you *cough sifu hotman (my friend's nickname) cough* are wondering how the divorce then marriage went so fast. well its a fanfiction so i can do what i want. also i wanted to make sure all of them were in the same grade. And for proof of this as a possibility one of my family members got divorced and it only took 2 months!! **

**anyways have a great day and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Slipping

**A/N: So here's the update!!! i updated twice in one day!! okay this one was a freebe so i wasnt looking for any amount of reviews. the next chapter will be a freebe too. But after that you will have had a decent look at the plot and characters so i will need reviews to keep updating. by the end of next chapter you will know if you want to keep reading so that is what i want to know in your reviews!! should i keep going after chapter 4?????? okay now, read AND reveiw :)!!!!!!**

**Okay i haven't put this up yet so i think i should: DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT (sadly *weeps*) own ANY of these characters. I simply used the oh so great Stephanie Meyer's characters and munipulated them for my own personal gain. :) SO NOW you can read what i DO to said characters!! :)**

* * *

Alice wasn't kidding about waking up early. We had to wake up at 4:30 in the morning! Too early for me.

"We have one hour to get him and one hour to come back," Alice explained.

"Fine," I said.

Soon we were ready and in the care headed for the airport.

"I can't wait for you to meet Edward," she said cheerily.

"Again, I am _not_ getting together with Edward," I said angrily.

"Whatever," she muttered. Soon we were at the airport looking for Edward.

As I looked through the crowd, I spotted a boy that looked to me my age. He had green eyes. Not just any green but emerald. They were soft and I instantly got lost in them. I regained control and cleared my head. _What are you doing? No more boys,_ I thought to myself. Once away from his eyes, I saw he had tousled bronze hair that hung on his face until he would push it away every now and then. He was muscular but not so muscular that he was big. It was the perfect amount. I turned away from him hoping to never look at him again.

"Edward!" Alice called out, waving her hands. The green eyed boy saw her, smiled, and walked over to us. _Great. Just great. It is just my luck that the best looking boy in this airport is the one we're looking for. Of course, _I thought.

Once Edward got to us he gave Alice a hug. "Nice to see you again, Alice," He said.

"Nice to see you to," Alice said once she got out of the hug. "Edward this is Bella. Bella this is Edward." She pointed to each of us at the correct time

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you," Edward said smiling. He held out his hand.

I don't know what came over me, but the wall I had put up the second he said hi to Alice had cracked a little. I grabbed his hand and said, "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you too." I wasn't planning on saying or doing anything. But as soon as I grabbed his hand, I felt a spark go through me. _What is wrong with me today? No more boys,_ I reminded myself once again. I let go of his hand and put my wall back up, but I noticed there was a new little hole in it now.

He smiled a crooked smile that made me instantly melt. Before I caught myself I smiled back. Another hole in my wall. _Geez. This was going to be harder than I thought._ I looked over at Alice and saw she was smiling widely. _Great. Now she can see that I am slipping. I will never survive._ I groaned at the thought and Edward laughed. I glared at him. He must have known what my groan was about because he was looking at Alice then me with his eyebrow raised.

On the way out I could feel Edward looking at me through the corner of his eye. When we got into the car, I sat as far from him as possible. Alice drove us back to the house. Edward told us all about him on the way back and asked questions to learn about us. Noticing my distance, he kept the questions to me at a minimum. Actually, he hadn't asked me a single question yet. I listened to Edward, against my better judgment, and learned quite a lot. I even made a list in my head. His favorite color: Green and brown, his favorite animal: mountain lion, his favorite school subject: science, his favorite city: Forks (when asked why he didn't answer), and the most interesting/ my favorite: the amount of girlfriends he has ever had: 1 (it was a blind date so he didn't really count it, but Alice made him). _Gosh, I am losing it. I can't believe I have known this guy for less than 2 hours and I am already making a list. _I tried to clear my memory of the list with no success. _I'm already obsessed._ I groaned. Edward raised an eyebrow at me and Alice glared at me knowingly. I just shook my head. Towards the end of the trip, Edward surprised me.

"Bella, what's your favorite color?" he asked, startling me. His velvety smooth voice crumbled my wall for just a second. It was long enough, though, for me to answer.

"Green," I answered without thinking. It was strange answer because before I met Edward it had been brown. Alice, knowing this, looked at me curiously. Edward did too. Then he cracked a half smile. Luckily, he didn't ask why that was my favorite color. _Get yourself together, Bella. You're falling for him. Don't let him through your wall. It will only hurt you. No boys!!!! _I reminded myself yet again.

We finally got to Alice's where Edward was greeted by everyone. He put his bags up in his new room and came downstairs with his schedule in his hand. We all traded schedules and I found out that I had every class with one of them. The classes go like this:

English-Edward

Trig-Alice and Jasper

Gym- Edward, Alice, and Emmett

Lunch- All of them

Science- Edward

Spanish- Edward and Emmett

Social Studies- Edward and Rosalie

Business- Edward

Study Hall- All of them

I mentally groaned. I was in _every_ class with Edward except Trig. This was going to make everything even harder. Alice saw my schedule and Edward's and smiled. At least, _she _was happy with this arrangement. I looked at Edward. He didn't seem to upset to have all those classes with me. Maybe I should loosen up on him. I started to have an internal fight. _No. You can't. He'll just hurt you. No boys!_ One side told me. _He's sweet. You should give him a chance. _The other side told me. I shook away both of the sides.

We walked out to the car and this time I sat next to Edward. He smiled my favorite smile at me. I shivered with a sudden uncontrollable desire. _This is bad,_ I told myself.

"Cold?" He asked worriedly. The smile was off his face.

"No," I said awkwardly. I blushed. He smiled again.

When we got to the school, Edward opened the door for me. _Just like my dream._ We headed for English. He held the door to the classroom open for me. _Again, like my dream._ I sat in my seat while Edward went to the teacher to get a seat. It just so happened that he was in the seat next to mine. _This is going to be a loooong hour and maybe even day._**A/N: okay i know this was shorter than last chapter. But it had way more paragraphs that were single spaced!!! dont kill me :) okay last time i was impressed by reviews i got 6 which is not alot but it is more than i have EVER gotten which is VERY good for me. keep it up!! **

* * *

**and no i cant find anything someone *cough sifuhotman (do i _have_ to explain?) cough* would question. now REVIEW!!!! :)**

******Ooo and one more thing, this IS NOT going to be one of those stories where they fall in love really fast. She may have already had 4 holes in her wall but she is going to keep it up for a while. and once it falls it DOES NOT mean that she will automatically profess her love and they run off into the sunset but that could happen you wont know unless you reveiw and keep reading ;) !!!!**


	4. A New Feeling

**A/N: Okay so here is the next update!! WOOHOO!!!! so i am EXTREMELY happy w/ the amount of reviews i have been getting (i know it is still not _a lot_ but it is a lot for me) so far i have had more reviews for this story than any other story and this is only chapter 4!!!! **

**alright to TheDay'sEye's: i have a plan for what i want to do!! thx for the suggestion!! keep reading to find out what i do w/ it!! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT the wonderful Stephenie Meyer like i am in my dreams..... SHE is the one who owns the characters (except Becca who i made up for this chapter) i know you are all SHOCKED out of your minds... i am glad you thought _I_ was the one who made these fabulous characters... NOW READ!!!! :) AND REVEIW!**

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV:**

I just got off of the plane and was now heading – with _tons_ of bags, my mom packed _way_ too much – to meet Alice. I was getting really close to my destination, when I saw this girl. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I felt this sudden jolt in me that I couldn't explain. _No Edward. She doesn't even know you. Just leave her alone,_ I thought to myself. She probably wouldn't even like me anyways. I kept on walking forward, looking for Alice. Finally I could see her waving. I heard her call my name too. Then I saw who she was standing next to. It was that girl. I smiled. I walked over there and gave Alice a hug.

"Nice to see you again, Alice," I said. Then I let go of her.

"Nice to see you, too," she said. "Edward this is Bella." She pointed to the brown haired girl. "Bella this is Edward." She pointed to me. I was glad that I was going to get to know this girl. She was very pretty. No, she was beautiful. She didn't do much with her hair and her makeup – she didn't have any on at all – and she didn't seem to care as much as someone like Alice about her clothes. I knew this was going to be a girl I would like. Heaven knew there were not many of those kinds of girls out there.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you," I said holding my hand out to Bella. At first she looked a little hesitant, but then, suddenly, she grabbed my hand. I felt a strange spark when our hands met. I wonder if she felt it too.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you, too," she said and let go of my hand. She backed away a little bit unconsciously. It was obvious she was trying to keep her distance. I wondered why. I smiled at her and she smiled back. That made me a little hopeful.

We started to head to the car then. I looked at Bella through the corner of my eye. She was looking straight ahead like she was trying really hard not to look at me. I saw her steal glances every now and then though. The whole way to the car my head was filled with Bella. I had only known her for a little while yet it was enough to consume me. I badly wanted to be her friend. Though, it didn't seem like she wanted to be mine. Oh well, I'll have to be patient she'll come around. I remembered a conversation with Alice that was about Bella. It was one of the few that I paid attention to.

****FLASHBACK!****

"You're just going to _love_ Bella, Edward," Alice said after one of the get togethers.

"Who is Bella?" I asked curiously. I wasn't looking for any girlfriends. **(okay this part gets confusing. this is the start of a flashback that is within a flashback. All the underlined parts are Becca's lines. okay that is now cleared up. READ ON!) **I remembered my one blind date with a girl. It hadn't gone over well. The girl was named Becca and she talked _non-stop_. It got really annoying because she mainly complained about others or complimented herself. She was way to self centered for me, so at the middle of the date I found a way to get out of it. I told her my father needed me in the hospital. She said, "But I thought you're father is in Forks." I couldn't believe she remembered that. "Fine. You caught me. I'm… actually I'm gay." "Then why did your friend say you were looking for a girlfriend?" "Because I am bisexual." "Wait I thought you said you were gay." "I am." "Then why did you tell your friend your bi?" "Because…. I am." "Are you gay or bi?" "I'm gay." "Alright then you shouldn't have told your friend you were bi." "I know. I'm sorry." "Can you at least stay as a friend?" "No because I don't like having friends that are girls." "I thought gay guys like having friends that are girls." "Well, I am bi." "Wait, what? I'm lost." "Bye! I got to go!" I jumped up and ran out of the restaurant we were at. **(This is the END of the flashback within a flashback. now we are back to the time when Alice is talking to Edward about Bella. okay i hope this is clear. READ ON AND ON!!!) **I shivered at the short memory.

"Edward," Alice said pulling me back to the conversation. "Have you been listening to me?" I looked at her blankly. "Fine. I _said_ that Bella is very nice and kind of shy. She has a boyfriend right now named Mike but I don't think it will last much longer. I think she will really like you." Now I was really interested. How nice was she? Does Alice really think she'll like me? I can't _wait_ to meet her.

"Wow. Alice I am dying to meet her. Tell me more," I said. She started off again talking all about Bella. I could listen for hours.

****FLASHBACK OVER!****

Well, Alice was wrong about one thing. Bella definitely is not interested in me. That's for sure. We got into the car and Alice started to drive. I noticed that Bella was as far away from me as possible. This made me sad. Alice asked me a couple questions and I started to tell them stuff about me. I noticed that Bella was listening intently. Somewhere in the middle of my speech, Bella groaned. I raised an eyebrow at her and Alice glared at her. I wondered what that was about. I hope it had nothing to do with what I said. After a while of talking about myself, I wanted to hear more about Bella, so I decided to ask her something.

"Bella, what's your favorite color?" I asked. It startled her. I already knew the answer. It was brown. Alice had told me, but I wanted her to talk. I wanted to hear her voice.

"Green," she said quickly. That wasn't the answer I thought I was getting. I saw Alice look at her curiously and I did the same. Then something hit me. Maybe she was talking about my eyes. I highly doubt she was but I couldn't help but be hopeful. I smiled at her. The rest of the drive was relatively quiet. I didn't ask Bella any more questions so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

Finally we made it to our destination. It was a beautiful house. A mansion right here in the forest. I loved it the second I saw it. We walked through the door and I was greeted by everyone. There was Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, Jasper's sister, Rosalie and Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett. Then, of course there was Esme and Carlisle, but I already knew them. Alice told me where my new room was. I went there and saw that it was big. I loved it. I put down my bags and grabbed my schedule. I hoped I had some classes with Bella. I really wanted to know more about her. I went downstairs and saw that everyone was waiting with their schedules in hand. We all traded schedule and I was happy to see that I had most classes with Bella. The classes went like this:

English- Bella

Calculus- No one but me

Gym- Bella, Alice, and Emmett

Lunch-Everyone

Science-Bella

Spanish-Bella and Emmett

Social Studies-Bella and Rosalie

Business-Bella

Study Hall- Everyone

I was very glad to see that Bella was in a lot of my classes. She didn't seem as happy about it though. That made me pretty disappointed. I hoped she could learn to at least like me as a friend though I knew that I would always like her more than that. I always got this strange feeling around her. It was a good strange, though. I didn't even know how to describe it. It was almost like a feeling that I was in a fairy tale where the girl and the boy always get together at the end. I was _really_ sad that she didn't feel the same way.

We went out to Alice's car and headed for school. Bella sat next to me this time which made me delighted. I smiled at her and she shivered. That was unexpected.

"Cold," I asked her worriedly. My smile was long gone now.

"No," she said awkwardly. Weird. I wondered what that was about. My wishful side hoped she was shivering in pleasure from my smile. My reality side knew she was really cold but didn't want to admit it.

When we got to the school, I opened the car door for her. She smiled at me a little. She showed me where the English classroom was and I opened the door for her again. She smiled again. I went to the teacher for my seat while Bella headed for her seat. The good part was that I was sitting right next to her. I was so happy. _This is going to be a good hour and maybe even day._

**A/N: Okay i hoped you liked it!!! i was trying to do Edward's POV of Bella. I dont know if i got it right but since this isnt Twilight and it is MINE then i can make Edward the way i want... MUWAHAHA!! now i dont think anyone *CoughSifuHotman(i am _done_ explaining)Cough* can criticize any random appearing objects... PLZ REVIEW!! if u do i will make you KING or QUEEN!!!!! of any country you want!!! and if you DONT review..... I will FORCE you to STARE at a TWILIGHT poster for FIVE hours!! MUWAHAHA!!! i am just SOOO evil! :)**

******okay i have something important coming up in a future chapter.... plz help me out by in your reviews giving me some REALLY bad statements like "Bella's a slut" stuff like that cuz i am REALLY bad at that and need help from my faithful reviewers! :) there is ONE condition though and that is NO CURSE WORDS!! This is a CURSE FREE STORY like it or not!!! u CAN use words like shut up, idiot, or stupid or little things like that... but nothing more... sry but that is the rule!! now u have read so now u REVIEW!!!!! :)**

* * *


	5. Random Note Passing: Part 1

**A/N: okay _part_ of the next chapter is up. the reason for the part is that well this was WAY long so if u wanted an update soon then u would have to deal w/ only PART of it. Thank you all for reviewing!!!! :D it made me soooo excited to get to 25 reviews. *hugs for all who reviewed* Now i need to get more variety of ppl reviewing instead of the same ones every time. so the next part of the chapter will come soon and will be a freebee but ater that i will make another review amount before i continue. **

**so overview for the chapter:**

**i do have a kind of quote. on our Language final we had a question where there would be 4 sentences and we would pick the one that was gramatically correct. one of the sentences was used in here. "If the world had purple polka doted rhinoceros (however its spelled) then life would be more fun." I got the idea for a part from here but it was not a direct quote**

**Next is that cuz sadly wont let me use cool fonts as handwriting so i used underline, bold, italics. Bella's notes are underlined. _Bella's direct thoughts are italized._ and Alice's notes are bold. that should help w/ any confusion.**

DISCLAIMER: Though i would like to think i am, i am NOT Stephenie Meyer. i know a Stephenie and a person w/ the last name Meyer but i do NOT know _the_ Stephenie Meyer!!! :( it makes me sad but i dont own the characters. i just used them for my own personal gain. MUWAH HA HA!!! *evil grin*

* * *

BELLA'S POV:

The rest of the day went well. Of course, Edward sat next to me in _every_ class. Even at lunch and study hall. Thanks to Alice. When we got to Alice's house, Edward was given his present, a shiny silver Volvo. It was easy to tell that he loved it. He offered to drive me home, but I told him that I had my truck. He said he could take it by later. Alice said that it was a great idea. So, now I was stuck in his new car next to him on my way home. _Alice will pay for this_, I thought to myself.

That night I dreamed of Edward. It was strange because in the beginning I wanted Edward but still had the common restraints but then it changed. In this dream, I was with Edward at lunch. He was telling Alice about a girl he liked and I just listened. Part of me wanted it to be me and the other part knew that I should not be with him. I didn't even want to be his friend. Suddenly, my view changed. Alice and Edward hadn't changed but I did. Or how I saw things did. I wanted, wholeheartedly, for Edward to like me, to love me. And I wanted to love him. In fact, in this dream, I _did_ love him. Then he smiled at me and my dream self smiled back. That was when I woke up. I didn't understand this at all, but I let it go. I knew I couldn't let this dream affect me. I still had my wall.

FRIDAY OF THE SAME WEEK:

It was finally Friday. I have had the same Edward dream all week. I don't see it letting up anytime soon. Now was the last class of the day, study hall. This class I was in between Alice and Edward. Rosalie was in front of Alice. Jasper was in front of Edward. And Emmett was in front of me. Study hall was all about studying, but we never studied. That was always saved for after school. The teacher was practically deaf and blind so we got away with practically everything. Mainly, we just passed notes. Alice passed me a piece of paper. Her handwriting was on it. She had very pretty handwriting.

**So how's it going with Edward?**

Alice kept badgering me about Edward. She wanted us together so bad. I didn't get it. I had only known him for a week, but I knew that I was falling for him. I had to be very careful. My wall's strength was depleting. I could feel it. I had enough strength left to keep it up, though, so Edward didn't know much about me from _me_. But he knew plenty from _Alice_. I got to know Edward, though. He seemed so perfect, but I had a feeling it was all an act. I mean no guy can be _that_ perfect. He was nice to me, even though I treated him badly. So I decided we could be friends. Not good friends. Not best friends. Just friends. We were going to be people that knew each other and talked to each other but didn't hang out or anything like that. I think I could use him as a friend. But that is _all_. Nothing more. Ever.

We're friends. Are you happy now?! (My handwriting was not so good)

Alice and I continued to pass notes. I noticed as I passed the paper back and forth that Edward was staring very intently at Emmett. I wondered what that was about. _Oh well, _she thought. _You can't be interested in him so just leave it be._ I shrugged it off.

**No. You and Edward are MADE for each other. You know it too. I am very upset with you.**

I shook my head. Alice can't get over this fact. Apparently we were made for each other. I didn't believe so. Though, I still felt strange around Edward. There was a pull there. Like he was a magnet and I was a piece of metal. Of course Edward didn't feel the same way. I shouldn't even be feeling that way. _No guys!!!!_ I reminded myself for the millionth time since I have met Edward. I passed the note back.

Well, too bad. I don't see it that way.

**That is just sad. Everyone can see it EXCEPT you and Edward. I know Edward likes you.**

This sent a strange jolt through me. Gosh, what's wrong with me?! I blushed and Alice took notice. She looked at me strangely.

You don't know that. How could you know? Did he tell you?

The desperation in the words was obvious. This was bad. What if that meant that I could fall for Edward? That would be the worst case scenario. I was positive, though, that I would _never_ fall for Edward. It would be hard, but I could do it.

When Alice got the note, she smiled. Apparently, she realized this wasn't enough yet because she didn't mention my desperation in the next note.

**Oh come on!!! It is totally obvious! Even Jasper knows it.**

Alice, why is this sooo important to you??

**Because I am a natural born match maker. And you have had a really bad time lately and I KNOW Edward can fix that. Just give him a chance. Please, for me?**

NO! I will NOT get hurt again1 Never! Alice, Let's talk about something else.

**Fine. You're stubborn. You know that?**

Yes. I have to be or else I will be chewed out by you.

**Ha, Ha. Yeah, right. I would NEVER chew YOU out. I am not the devil.**

Oh, really? So, then what are you? A purple polka doted rhinoceros?

**No. But life would be more fun if I was. And you know it. **

Maybe. But only because you wouldn't bother me about Edward anymore.

**Oh, no. You seem to be mistaken. If I were a purple polka doted rhino I would be able to transform into a human JUST to bother you.**

Well, then I will put you in a cage and send you to Africa.

**You wouldn't.**

Oh, yes I would. And I would have fun doing it too.

**Well, then I will just have to find my way from Africa right to your front door step.**

I'll move.

**I'll track you down.**

I'll become invisible.

**I'll find some device to detect invisible people.**

I'll kill myself.

At this, I saw her eyes grow wide. She wrote something and passed me the paper.

**Okay fine. I'll be a good rhino and NOT badger you about Edward. Happy?**

Thank you. And not quite. Only because you are NOT a rhino so you can still bug me about him and get away with it.

**You're right. And there is NOTHING that you can do about it.**

Then, I give in, for NOW. But YOU can't force me to like anyone.

**Oh, I don't have to FORCE you. You already like him. All I have to do is get you to SEE that you do.**

Whatever. You can throw this away now.

**Fine. Good bye piece of paper.**

She gave me the paper. I read it. Then, I threw it into the trash can. Suddenly, Alice and I burst out laughing. That was the strangest passing of notes I have ever heard of. I also noticed that as soon as we made a sound, Edward tore his sight from Emmett and stared straight at me. I blushed uncontrollably. _Stupid cheeks and the red on them._ Once she was done laughing, Alice got out another piece of paper, but I knew this one wasn't for me. So, I got out my book and read for the rest of study hall. While reading I thought about study hall today. It certainly was interesting. Even Edward got into the spirit of note passing. Jasper and he were passing the paper back and forth while Alice and I were doing the same thing. Edward threw the paper in the trash can. I wondered what was in those notes. Suddenly, I came up with a plan. I could reach into the trash and grab the paper. _Stop!! No more thinking of Edward or anything that has to do with him!!! That plan is stupid. Keep up the wall. _I slapped myself in the head for coming up with that plan. This startled Edward from his thoughts, and he turned and smiled at me. I smiled back. I couldn't help it. I blushed yet again and returned to my book. I couldn't concentrate on the words because the whole time I was chanting in my head, _No Edward. No Edward._ I had it bad already. I shook my head in disgust.

* * *

**A/N: Liked it? Review. Hated it? Review. Loved it? Review. Have suggestions? Reveiw. So no matter WAT u have 2 say REVIEW!!!!! :D i hoped this was good enough for everyone! and i know i have mentioned sifu hotman a lot and not much of Tracy. that may make u think: "is tracy loved?" Well of course she isn't! otherwise i would have mentioned her! :D JK!!!! everyone LOVES tracy!!! :D yay! i am done now!! good bye!! and happy holidays :D!!!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!! Me and my friend Tracy, Aka: ** **AvatarFangirl-13, are having a contest to see who can get the most reviews by the time we are finished with our stories (my story being this one and her story being Jealousy, Pain, and Anger) so REVEIW!!! and DONT review 4 hers!! JK! u can if u want but at least review 4 mine as well i need as many as i can get!!! :D well bye!!! and REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want that cake (loser of bet byes winner cake) :D!!!!!**


	6. Random Note Passing: Part 2

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers!! :D you guys make me smile!! So here is part 2 of Chapter 5. This will explain why Edward was staring at Emmett. ;) I know I make my a/n's WAY too long so this time you guys get a break! Yay! Read on!! :D Key for chapter: bold: Edward's notes, ****Underline: Jasper's notes,**_**italics: Edward's direct thoughts.**_

**DISCLAIMER: IF YOU WANT THE RIGHTS TO THE TWILGHT SERIES KNOCK ON STEPHENIE MEYER'S DOOR, NOT MINE!! **

**EDWARD'S POV: (WHILE ALICE AND BELLA ARE PASSING NOTES):**

I was looking directly at Emmett since the start of study hall. Well, that is what it looked like to the rest of the world. What was really happening was me staring at Bella through the corner of my eyes. She was writing something down and I desperately wanted to know what. I couldn't get her out of my head and I knew she didn't feel the same way. That much was obvious. It was like there was a wall between us, but I didn't let that stand in my way. We have gotten as far as calling ourselves friends. Barley friends. I sighed and suddenly a piece of paper was on my desk. I looked at it hopefully but was soon disappointed when I recognized Jasper's handwriting. _Get over her. She will never want you._ I sighed again and read the note.

Dude, Emmett has a girlfriend. And from what Alice has told me you are crazy about Bella. Why the sudden change in sexuality?

I chuckled quietly and luckily no one heard.

**Get your facts straight. I am actually staring at Bella. **

Figures. When are you going to finally ask her out?

**It's not like that. She isn't into me.**

You are completely blind if you think that. She wants you but doesn't want to want you. Do you even know why that is?

**No.**

You mean Alice never told you? Or Bella?

**No. But you could tell me. **

But I won't. That's not my story to tell.

I sighed. I wish I could get closer to Bella, but she just won't let me. If it has something to do with a guy, I'd kill him. I just need to think of a way to get her trust.

**I don't know what to do. I can't get her to tell me ANYTHING.**

Well, I can't help you there. Maybe you should ask Alice for help. She got Rose and Emmett together.

**How's that?**

Well, Alice knew Rose hated living in that house, so she cheered her up by taking her shopping. Rose was having a great time and then she saw Emmett. She was instantly head over heels for him but wouldn't admit it. She didn't want another guy in her life. Alice knew her way to well for that and decided to intervene. She told Rose she was doing some mindless shopping alone and left Rose alone in the middle of the mall. She went up to Emmett and invited him to shop with them while pointing Rose out. Emmett was quick to accept and talked to Rose the entire time. Alice did a disappearing act and they found her in the parking lot. They chased her around for an hour before she got into her car and sped away. It forced Rose to go with Emmett and we didn't see them until midday about two days after with all of Emmett's stuff requesting that Emmett moved in. They have been inseparable ever since.

I read the note and chuckled. Alice was quite the little matchmaker. _Maybe she could help me. No Edward! That would be not right!_

**Interesting. Alice should run a matchmaking business.**

Well, I think she may help you. She knows Bella and knows that.. nevermind.

**What? What were you going to say?**

Nothing.

He looked nervous so I let it go with a shrug. I turned my attention to Bella for a few seconds and continued to write.

**Ok. I don't think I should ask Alice. I don't want to force Bella to like me.**

Well , she won't be forced. Just shown what she really feels. I am also pretty sure Alice will do it anyway.

I looked over at Alice. She was writing a note back to Bella. I _really_ wanted to know what was being said on that piece of paper. I also really wanted to be the one that Bella talks to. I want to be the shoulder she cries on. I know that is kinda corny but it is very true.

**Well, I hope she doesn't. I think I am going to go back to watching Bella now.**

Ok. You do that. You've got it bad.

I knew Jasper was right. I was falling hard for this girl. I needed to stop before it got too bad. I continued to pretend to look at Emmett for a while. I saw Bella throw the paper into the trash can and burst out laughing at the same time as Alice. I stared straight at her and she blushed. _I love that blush. Love?! I can't believe myself._ I did really want to touch her cheeks, though.

Bella went to reading her book while I threw the paper into the trash can. I thought of a plan to get her note from that trash can after everyone was gone. _No! Bad Edward! Don't go into people's private business!_ My thoughts drifted to Bella once again. Somehow my fantasies of Bella mainly involved her agreeing to be my girlfriend or going on a date or even just talking to me. Bella suddenly smacked herself on her head. I was startled as I turned to look at her. I couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know it. She saw me and smiled back. This caused my stomach to do a flip. I was happy that she smiled. She had a lovely smile. I looked over at Jasper to see him reading a note. He passed it back to Emmett who passed it to Rosalie who passed it to Alice. _I wonder what is going on there._

**ALICE'S POV (RIGHT AFTER PASSING NOTES WITH BELLA):**

I got out a new piece of paper once I was done laughing. Bella and I can be so silly at times. I had a plan and I needed Emmett, Rose and Jasper's help. I was going to get Bella to see how she really feels and act on it. I wrote the plan on the paper and asked them to sign their names if they would help. I passed the note forward to Rosalie who wrote something and passed it to Emmett who wrote something and passed it to Jasper who wrote something and passed it back to Emmett who passed it to Rose who passed it to me. I saw I got a signature from all of them.

Next to Rosalie's signature was: _I'd love to help. I hate to see Bella so unhappy. Edward will make her better._

Next to Emmett's signature was: _This out to be loads of fun! Little Eddie will get his girl._

Next to Jasper's signature was: _Anything for Bella and Edward. Edward is upset that Bella won't even talk to him. I knew we would have to step in. I love you, Alice. _

**A/N: We now know what Alice was up to. I know what I am writing for the next chapter and the next and the next. I am pretty much set till chapter 15. Plz review!!! :D I wanna know what you guys think!!! I hope you liked how I made Rose and Emmett meet. REVIEW!! :D **


	7. Chapter 6: Dangerous Shopping

**A/N: Yay! New chapter!!! :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I LOVE the response that I am getting so far! It makes me really happy! :D I still want that cake(a bet with my friends seeing who can get the most reviews.) :D read on! **

**BELLA'S POV:**

When I got into the parking lot, I looked around for my truck. I was worried for a while when I couldn't find it. Then I realized I went to school with Alice today.

I was about to get in Alice's car, when I saw that it was all full. I realized that Emmett had ridden with Edward on the way here so someone would have to ride with him on the way back. That someone is going to have to be me. I saw Alice wink as she drove off. I walked over to the silver Volvo and waited.

After only seconds of waiting, I saw Edward come towards me. My heartbeat started racing. _Stupid heart. _I smiled uncontrollably at him. My grin widen and my cheeks went red when he smiled back. _Gosh I can't control myself at all. More of the wall gone. _My wall was starting to become a little thing. I felt sick to my stomach knowing that I hadn't been able to keep it as long as I would have liked. At least I know he doesn't feel that way about me.

"Hello. I see you are riding with me today," Edward said as he opened the passenger door for me. _He just keeps on getting more perfect._

"Yes. Alice filled her car before I got there," I said as I got in. "Thank you, by the way, for opening the door for me. You're such a gentleman." I blushed. _Did I have to say that out loud? He must think I'm a freak. Oh well that would be good so that I can stay away from him with more ease. _

He smiled. "That was how I was raised. No thanks necessary."

"Well, you deserve one anyways." Edward got into the car and drove off. He turned on the radio and Debussy came on.

"Sorry. This is the type of music I usually listen to. Do you want to listen to something else?" Edward asked looking a bit sheepish at his confession.

"No, this is okay. I happen to like this music. Well, at least I like Debussy."

"That's interesting. Most girls I know can't stand this type of music."

I blushed. "Well, I guess I am weird then. Now I know why I have only had two boyfriends." Oops, I hadn't meant to give that away. Though he probably already knew, I didn't want to explain any further. So I changed the topic. "So, Edward, why did you come here?"

He stared at me curiously, noticing my sudden change in topic. "My mother went to India and I didn't want to deal with that big of a change. I came here instead. I really wanted to see my dad and Esme, too," He answered. He face was serious as he said, "By the way, Bella, I don't think you're strange, unusual, or weird. You are just right, never doubt that." He turned to look me in the eyes. I blushed and looked out the window before I got lost in his emerald eyes. The rest of the drive was silent. We soon arrived at my house. Just as I was getting out, Edward stopped me.

"Bella?" I turned towards him. "Did Alice plan anything for tomorrow?" It didn't look like that was the question he wanted to ask.

"I don't know. I guess I'll see you later." I walked inside and went straight to my room. I fell asleep without dinner, dreaming of Edward.

"_Bella?" Edward asked. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He looked hopeful. _

_I decided to play with him and pretended to think with a smile on my face. _

"_I don't know Edward. I guess. Yes!" He grinned and leaned toward me. I stepped on my toes and our lips were centimeters apart._

"Bella, wake up!" I heard Alice scream as I felt a sudden wait on top of me. My eyes immediately opened and saw Alice jumping up and down on me. I was really irritated at her for interrupting my dream. It had been wonderful. _Wonderful?! Bella, you're losing it! NO GUYS!_ I didn't want to listen to my evilly smart head, but I knew I had to.

"Alice what do you want?" I asked sleepily.

"We're going shopping! Now get up and get dressed!" I looked at my alarm clock. It read 6:30 a.m.

"ALICE!" I shrieked. "It's only 6:30 in the morning! How did you get here so early?"

"Charlie. He was going fishing and thought it was fine to wake you at such and early hour." I groaned. I was going to get Charlie.

"_Why_ are we up so early?"

"It is NEVER too early for shopping. Now get dressed. I laid something out for you in the bathroom. I want to see you dressed and ready in an hour." She had her serious face on.

"Alice I don't want to go shopping."

"Please, Bella. You're my best friend." She was pouting now. I couldn't refuse that face.

"Ugh. Okay." I got up and started to get ready. In an hour I came down wearing a blue blouse and jeans. My hair was in a messy pony tail. Alice was waiting in her car.

"Hurry Bella!" She Shouted. I noticed Edward's Volvo was here, too and that everyone else was in Alice's car. Now I was forced to ride with Edward. But, for some strange reason, I was okay with that.

"Hey. The color blue is nice on you," Edward said as he opened the passenger door for me. I blushed. "Red is a nice touch, too," he added with a smile. This caused my blush to become an even deeper red.

"Well, you look nice, too," I said. He was wearing a gray sweater that clung to him showing off his muscles. Accompanying the sweater were jeans. "Sweater is a nice touch." He just smiled and I smiled back. He seemed like a nice guy. _No don't do it Bella. You're falling. No guys!_ I ignored my mind and relaxed as Edward drove off.

A comfortable silence fell over us as we drove towards Seattle where Alice's favorite mall was at. I looked over at Edward and found him staring at me. When he saw me, he turned to stare forward looking embarrassed. Even after he turned I didn't stop looking at him. He looked so perfect. Definitely perfect. I was surprised that he only ever had one girlfriend. It made me wonder how long they had dated. Who in their right mind would give up Edward? I just couldn't fathom it. This thought struck me as strange because wasn't I doing the same thing by keeping up a wall? Wasn't I pushing him away by never talking to him unless he asked a question? It seemed silly that I did that, but I knew my reasons were valid. I knew Edward could already hurt me more than Eric or Mike ever did. The thought of them made me wince. Edward noticed and looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His velvety voice broke the silence. His brow was furrowed as he looked at me intently.

"Nothing," I lied. He knew I was lying but didn't press further.

"We're here," he said after a few minutes. _Had I really been wrapped up in my thoughts about Edward for that long? Wow I really was falling. Bad Bella!_ I scolded myself. We met up with Alice at the entrance and started to walk around the mall. Every now and then I noticed Alice whisper something to Rose. I looked at her curiously, but she refused to look at me.

After what felt like days but was really only a few hours, Alice decided to go into Victoria's Secret. We had tons of bags already and I was trying to convince to go home. I lost and Alice insisted in going into that dreaded store. I hated it with a passion.

I groaned as she walked in the store. I stopped at the entrance and planted my feet firmly on the ground. "No, Alice. I REFUSE to go into this store. You KNOW how much I hate it."

"Bella, please come with us," Alice begged. But she didn't have the pout so I was able to resist.

"No," I said firmly.

"Fine. I hate you," She said with a glare. Then she added with a smile, "In a friendly way. You and Edward can go somewhere else. We want to go in here." Everyone followed her while Edward and I just stood there.

"So what should we do now?" I asked.

"Walk and talk. It seems I don't get much time just talking to you," He said.

"Okay. That's fine with me." We started walking in a random direction. "So how long did you date your one and only girlfriend?" I didn't want to be evasive but I desperately wanted to know. "Sorry if it's too personal. You don't have to answer."

"No it's fine. I'll answer. We had one date. I wouldn't really call her a girlfriend because most of that one date was arguing whether I was gay or bisexual. In fact, the date had been a blind date. My friend had set me up with her. I didn't like her though. She was too self-centered."

I laughed. "I can't believe you would have that kind of conversation on the first date. By the way, are you gay or bi?"

"Neither. I am a full straight line."

I smiled. "That's nice to hear."

"So, tell me more about those two boyfriends you had." I froze. I was hoping to put this off until later. He noticed my tension and quickly added, "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Surprisingly, I did want to tell him. I trusted him already. _My wall was too weak. It didn't last a week._ I shook my head at myself. I just wasn't as strong as I thought I'd be.

"I'll tell you," I told him. I explained about how things were with Eric. When I told him about that horrid day he flinched a lot. Then I told him all about Mike. I didn't get to the break up because all of a sudden a man ran right in front of us.

"Stop him!" someone yelled. I noticed he had a bag full of items. "He's a shoplifter!" a manager shouted. The shoplifter was big and bulky. He had very tan skin and ear length black hair. He was wearing regular clothes looking nothing like a criminal. But he was. The next few events happened in slow motion. Edward shouted at the man to stop and tried to grab the bag as the shoplifter passed. The man won the fight for the bag and pulled something out of it. A gun. Horror washed through me as he backed up with the gun facing Edward. He threatened to kill him if anyone moved. No one moved, but he shot the gun anyway. I lunged at Edward unthinkingly. Any other time it would have been like ramming into a wall but he was unsuspecting so I easily got him to the ground. The bullet missed us both barely. I heard a girl scream from behind where we were standing. The sound was distant though I knew the girl was really close to me. The shoplifter ran but was caught by a couple of security guards. I was still on top of Edward when I passed out. The last thing I remember was Edward whispering in my ear that everything was going to be okay.

The walking, early waking, stress of recent events, and the horror of the gun shot caught up to me as everything went black. I was only content in knowing that I was in Edward's arms.

**A/N: Whoop! Whoop! My longest chapter yet! :D Review please! I am not going to beg but reviews keep me writing. Just take the ten seconds to write a short review. It will make my day and I will write and update sooner. By the way, sorry of the long wait. I have been EXTREMELY busy and I haven't felt up to writing in a while. I promise I will finish this story because I want that cake. Don't worry though. The end is a LONG way off. Well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. 7: Injury and stars

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to review guys! I have been SUPER busy lately. I will try to make a weekly update from now on! This is the hospital chapter, in case anyone forgot. READ AND REVIEW! :D ***Don't worry about the up in rating. It was just for safety in case something in future chapters is not something you guys would think of as kid friendly. Keep reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: (I saw people doing this and had to do it too)**

**Me: Great news! I own the Twilight copyright! *grins widely***

**Edward: NOO! This CAN'T be happening! I am contacting my lawyer!**

**Me: No don't do that! Don't worry, you will like me more. I won't hurt your precious Bella.**

**Edward: *looks suspicious* How come I have a bad feeling about this?**

**Me: *pouts* What? You don't trust me? **

**Edward: No.**

**Me: Well, too bad because I have proof. I own Twilight. *Puts papers in Edward's face***

**Edward: *Reads papers* This is a fake signature. *Rips up papers* Ha! You don't own Twilight!**

**Me: *Cries* Fine! I don't like you and your family anyways! *runs away***

**Bella's POV:**

_I heard a gunshot in the distance. Suddenly, the shoplifter appears with the gun. He points it at Edward, who is standing next to me, and BOOM! I scream, but it's too late. Edward started to fade._

"_No Edward! You can't die, you just can't!" I cried. I started to sob as Edward kept fading._

"_I have no strength. I must go," he said weakly._

"_B-but y-you j-just can't," I sobbed._

"_Bye. I love you," he whispered. This shocked me. Edward never told me he loved me before. _

"_I love you, too," I whispered and he was gone. I sobbed harder. _

"_Bella! Bella!" I heard someone scream. It was Edward._

"Bella!" I opened my eyes and saw Edward staring down at me with concern. When he saw me open my eyes he smiled with relief. I automatically smiled back. Tears came to my eyes as I remembered my dream. I hugged Edward tight to me and cried into his chest.

"Edward," I gasped. "I had a horrible dream. You got shot and died. I am so glad it was just a dream." He started to rub circles on my back.

"Shh," he whispered. "Everything is fine. _I _thought _you_ had been harmed. I am very glad to see you okay." I let go of him. I looked at him in confusion, wondering why I would be harmed. Then I looked around and realized I was in the hospital. We were in some sort of waiting room on a couch. I must have been laying on Edward's lap because when I was holding I was in a half sitting position. Now I was in a full sitting position. I wondered what we were doing in the hospital. Then I remembered. The shoplifter, the shot, Edward falling out of the way, and the little girl's scream. I looked at Edward concerned.

"What happened to the little girl?" I asked.

"The paramedics came and took her here. We are in Seattle's hospital. Alice and the others are getting some food right now. I stayed with you to make sure you were okay. You were out for quite a while. It's now 4:00 and you went out at 2:00. Again, I am so glad you are alright. The doctors said that you didn't need any medical care, so you go to wait in the waiting room."

"You didn't have to stay for me, Edward. You must be hungry." I was a little worried because we hadn't had any food since breakfast at 7 in the morning.

"I'm fine. I wanted to stay."

"Thank you, Edward. You are too good a friend to me." I suddenly felt guilty about not trusting him. I had a feeling things were going to be a lot closer between us now. _Wall is gone, so why not?_ I smiled. Even my head agreed.

"You are very welcome. Now come, let's see Molly." I looked at him curiously.

"Who's Molly?"

"The little girl." That was all he had to say. I understood. All the memories of the horrid event came back no matter how hard I tried to keep them away.

"Okay let's go." We walked out of the waiting room to a busy hallway. Edward took my hand and guided me to Molly's room. When we walked into the room, I noticed that there was only one person with Molly. It was a lady who must have been her mom and she was staring right at Molly. The lady had long, pin straight blonde hair that went to her mid back. Her mascara was running, so she must have been crying. She was wearing a simple sweater and jeans. The sweater was pink with a red heart in the middle. Though it was a child like sweater, it was suited for the occasion. Molly was in the hospital bed with her eyes closed. The heart monitor was still beeping and her chest was rising and falling, so she was still alive. Her right arm was wrapped in white bandaging. She was a very cute little girl, too. She had blonde hair that was pulled into two braided pigtails. Her face was very calm and peaceful.

When we entered the room, still hand in hand, Molly's mom looked at us. She smiled at Edward and winked. He smiled as well, but it was a sad smile. He shook his head. The women made an O shape form with her mouth and nodded slightly in understanding. I knew I had to have been watching this exchange with confusion because that was exactly how I felt.

_What was that about? Does Edward know her? Did he talk to her? Is there a secret they share?_

A million questions went through my mind. Before I could ask them, however, the mom decided to give me a notice.

"Why, you must be Bella," she said kindly. "Hello, I am Ellen Thomas, but you can call me Ellen. I'm Molly's mom." She held out her hand and I shook it with my free one.

"Hi," I said softly. "I'm so sorry for what happened."

"No need to apologize. You did nothing wrong. In fact, you were very brave saving your boyfriend." She said the word boyfriend innocently, but her voice made it sound like she was knowingly making the wrong assumption and doing it purposefully. I was beyond confused. Even so, I blushed a deep red.

"Oh, Edward is just my _really_ good _friend_," I said emphasizing the words really and friend. I slowly took my hand out of Edward's not really wanting to let go. Edward started to the door. When he reached the doorway, he looked back at me and winked. I knew he was only leaving to let me learn more about Molly through her mom.

Ellen and I started to talk about our lives. I gathered much information from her. Molly was an only child, and they all lived in Forks. Her 9th birthday was this week, so the mom and daughter shopping trip to Seattle was a present.

They have only lived in Forks for a few months. Molly's dad worked at the hospital like Carlisle. I remembered Carlisle telling us about a new addition to the staff a while ago. I bet that was Molly's dad.

Every now and then a doctor would come in to check on Molly. They said that she should regain consciousness in a few hours. I glanced at the clock. It told me that the time was 6:00pm. Just then, I saw someone stir in the bed.

"Mommy," a small voice groaned. "Mommy?" Ellen had tears in her eyes as she went over to Molly.

"Molly," Ellen said in relief. "It's fine dear. Does your arm hurt?"

"A little." I got the doctor who confirmed that Molly would be safe to go home tomorrow. I smiled over at her. She had deep blue eyes that reminded me of Jasper's. She was smiling so I could see her missing two front teeth. She was so adorable.

"Hi," I greeted Molly softly. She smiled.

"Hi," she said. "What's your name?"

"Bella. I am the one who was in front of you. I pushed Edward out the way. Are you okay?"

"I'm better. Who's Edward?"

Just then Edward and everyone else came into the room. They all introduced themselves. Molly and Alice became great friends fast since they both loved to shop. I soon got tired and yawned. Edward noticed and took me out to his car. It was already dark outside as we went down the highway. It was a clear night, and I gazed at the stars.

"I love the stars," I said suddenly.

"Yeah, me too. Night upsets me though. It means the closing of a day," Edward said.

"I love the night. I dream about the stars. One of the most common dreams is of me and a man. We would be gazing up at the stars and suddenly a shooting star would come by. The man would say 'Make a wish.' I would, and he would, too. Then, the stars would change and the words 'Will you marry me?' would pop up. I would say 'yes' and the man would lean in to kiss me. That was when I would wake up." I looked over at him. He had a deep-in-thought expression on his face. After a while, he looked over at me for a few seconds before looking back at the road. "I only started having the dream in the middle of the summer." I added that, so he wouldn't think I had these dreams at a strange age like 7. _Who dreams of proposals at 7?_ Well, I guess it's possible, but still he might think of me as strange. _If he doesn't already._

"What did the man look like?" he finally asked.

"I don't know. It was never a specific man," I answered partially honest. Normally, there weren't any specifics on the man, but lately, Edward would be that man. I didn't want to tell him that, though.

"Oh. Do you still have the dream?"

"Every once and a while." Again only partially true. It was only once and a while, but it has been more frequent when Edward is in the dream. We didn't talk after that. With Edward's speeding, we got to my house quickly. He got out and opened my door even though he wasn't staying. I thanked him and went towards the front door. He stopped me, though.

"Bella?" he said my name like a question as he grabbed my wrist to keep me from going to the front door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Good night," he said but not like it was what he wanted to say.

"Good night," I said as he let go of my wrist. I went to my front door and stopped before opening it. When I looked back, I saw Edward staring at me intently. I turned around and went through the door and straight to the window. I watched as Edward slowly tore his gaze from where I had been standing. He walked back to his car and drove off. That night I went to sleep dreaming of Edward and the stars.

**A/N: So I wanted to introduce the Thomas'. They will be very important in the future. Also, I wanted Bella and Edward to have a little 'moment' if you can call it that. Please review and tell me what you think! I am hoping for 10 more reviews before the next chapter! Also, I have decided that if you do review I will give you a quote to the next chapter! This reward will stay the rest of the story, I think. Anyways, review! :D **


	9. 8: Games

**A/N: I LOVED your guys' reviews! They were AWESOME! **

**Note: Okay so I KNOW they are in BIOLOGY and reviewing CHEMICALS, but in MY class we did that in the beginning of the year. So, PLEASE don't hurt me you disagree with the lesson. The chapter wouldn't work out if I didn't add the part. :D Read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: okay I forgive you Edward for making me sad.**

**Edward: *shrugs indifferently* I don't really care. **_**You're **_**not my creator **_**or**_** my Bella, my love. **

**Me: But.. But.. I LOVE you!**

**Edward: Well, I am terribly sorry for keeping you but…. I don't love you so I must be on my way. *gets on random bus***

**Me: NO! EDWARD! I LOVE YOU! DON'T GO!! *bus pulls away***

**Bella's POV: (BTW it is August 29, 2008 in the story):**

As I sat there in biology, I couldn't help but look over at Edward, who was sitting at the same table as me and taking notes. He and I had come a lot closer over the past week since the mall trip. It was just as I suspected in the hospital. I let him in and we become best friends. Of course, Alice was joyous by our improvement. Molly and Alice were already planning a shopping trip and sleepover for tomorrow. _Joy._

I didn't realize I was staring at Edward until the teacher called our attention to the front of the room. Apparently, we were playing a game on chemical reactions. We were reviewing them for future use in biology. The name of the game was 4 Types of Chemical Reactions.

"Students," the teacher began. "We all know the 4 types of chemical reactions. Decomposition, synthesis, single displacement, and double displacement **(the **_**displacement**_**s can be replaced by **_**replacement**_**s.)** Today we are going to do a little review activity using 'dance' partners. Now, who would be willing to be a little humiliated?" **(a/n: My teacher actually said that part at the end and for some out of world reason I raised my hand. BIG mistake.)** Edward and I weren't really paying attention to the teacher, but we heard what he said. He looked around the room for any raised hands. When he found none, he chose a couple people. "Edward and Bella please come up here," he said gesturing to us. I blushed and went up following Edward. We started this activity right away.

"The first type is synthesis. That is when two chemicals bond together," The teacher started. "Now, Edward and Bella are going to bond. They will be dance partners and hold hands." I grabbed Edward's hand. It was smooth, and an electric shock ran through me at the touch. I didn't want to let go. "Decomposition is when they break apart. Edward and Bella will let go of each other." I reluctantly let go. Edward looked just as reluctant as me. I saw a few people in the front chuckle at our apparent reluctance. I blushed pink.

"Will Mike and Jessica please come up?" the teacher asked. Mike and Jessica both came to stand next to Edward and me. "Single displacement is when a bond is broken up and a new element takes the place of one of the elements in the bond. Edward and Bella please bond." I instantly grabbed Edward's hand. His came towards mine just as fast and instantly. "Now, Edward you will let go of Bella and grab onto Jessica." Edward let go slowly. I moved over and Jessica took my place.

Once Edward's hand was with Jessica's, jealousy raged through me. I knew I shouldn't be jealous. Edward was just a really good friend. Nothing more. Jessica was also a little of a friend to me. We didn't talk much, but she wasn't very mean. Just a little controlling sometimes. Still, the jealousy was thick in my veins.

"Now, Mike and Bella are going to bond," the teacher continued. I grabbed onto Mike's hand carefully like I didn't really want to. Mike didn't say anything and neither did I. Mike did smile at me though. _I wonder what that is about._ "Double displacement is when two elements switch bonds. Mike you are going to let go of Bella, and Edward you are going to let go of Jessica." Mike let go of my hand very slowly like he didn't really want to. _Okay this is getting really weird. _I saw Edward let go of Jessica. "Now, Edward and Bella are going to bond again and so are Mike and Jessica." I quickly went over to Edward and grabbed his hand. He held his firm to mine. "You can take your seats now. Thank you." Edward and I went back, hand in hand, to our seats.

I was in the hall getting ready for my next class when I saw Mike come up to me. He was all smiles. _What does this guy want?_

"Hey," he said casually.

I looked at him funny before replying. "Hey?" I said it as a question.

"Listen. So, I wanna get back together." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"No," I said firmly.

"Look, I know you want me back, so let's forget about the mess you caused."

"Number 1, _you_ caused the mess. Number 2, I would date a _monkey_ before I would date _you_!"

"Ah, come on. You don't mean that Bella. We're meant for each other." He put his arm around my shoulders, and I tried to wiggle free. Suddenly, Edward came up from behind me. He put his arms around my waist. His next act was one so shocking and so pleasant that it left me in a daze. He kissed my cheek. Though it was only for a second, I lived in the moment. I didn't know what came over me. Somehow I was completely dazed. I was unmoving, staring at nothing in particular, living in the moment over and over again.

The action had the intended effect. Mike backed away, not without a wink at me, and left. Edward let go of me and walked to his next class. I just stood there in the middle of the hallway still dazed. I put a hand to my now tingling cheek and kept it there. Emmett, who must have seen the whole thing, chuckled as he passed by me. Since he was in my next class also, Emmett grabbed my free hand and led me to my class. He made sure I sat in the correct seat and went to his seat. My daze was not broken, my hand still unmoving. Edward chuckled from his seat beside me. This broke my gaze, and I glared at him. He looked at me innocently and passed me a note. **(Edward's notes are going to be bolded and Bella's are going to be underlined).**

**What are we so dazed about Bella?**

Why did you kiss me?

**Mike. Did you like it?**

I chuckled at the question. It was unnecessary. I sent the note back. He grinned and threw it away.

The day passed without any more interruptions from Mike. I was relieved when I walked into study hall and realized the day was almost over. This was the easiest class. No work was involved. Unfortunately, there _was_ some work involved. Someone was substituting for our normal teacher. This sub was more attentive to the class than our actual teacher. When the bell rang, she called us to order.

"Now, class, I have been informed that English is going to require an oral presentation sometime this year. Though I know you have given many speeches and reports, I took it upon myself to review how to do a proper speech. We will play one game. It's called Eye Contact. The name explains it all. Someone will come to the front and look at everyone in the room. Everyone in the audience will have their hands raised, so when the person up front looks at them. It is important that you look them straight in the eye. Don't just glance over everyone. Rosalie, you will start. Then Emmett, then Jasper, then Alice, then Bella, then Edward, and so on." She went to sit on the side and watch.

I watched as Rosalie made her way to the front. Once everyone else had their hands down, she looked at Emmett. She held his gaze longer than anyone else's. When Emmett finally put his hand down, Rosalie sat and Emmett stood. He did the same as Rosalie and held Rose's gaze longest. Jasper and Alice were the same way. Too soon, it was my turn.

I looked at everyone and went to sit down when I noticed Edward still had his hand up. I looked him. Big mistake. _Amazing green eyes, _was the last thought I had before they became jumbled. We stared at each other. I could feel the electricity passing through my body, pulsing in my veins. My heart beat erratically, my breathing became panting, and my stomach felt as if I was falling and flying at the same time. It was as if his gaze alone kept me alive. No one else mattered anymore. It was just Edward and me. Then someone _had_ to ruin it and clear their throat. I blushed and went to my seat quickly. Edward went up and did the same as me. We had a repeat of the same moment when our eyes met once again. Edward slowly walked back to his seat. His eyes never left mine until the bell rang, signaling the end of school. I got all of my stuff and looked up at Edward. He was gathering his stuff. I was still staring when he looked up.

"Wow," I said breathlessly. He understood what I was talking about.

"Yeah," he agreed. I was surprised to hear he was just as breathless.

I started towards the Porsche that had brought me to school. Someone jumped in my way, though, before I could make it to the car. It was Mike. I growled and tried to get away from him, but he grabbed my hand. He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Come on, babe, I'll take you home," he whispered. I hated the pet name he gave me. _Babe sounds disgusting_.

"No," I said in a hard voice.

"Well, then I will just have to make you." He started to yank me towards his car. I leaned away from him and tried to pull my hand from his grip.

"Mike, I said no!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you know you want me."

"NO!" I shrieked. No one paid attention since I was notorious for randomly shrieking. I blamed it all on Alice who made me yell every time she dropped the shopping bomb. I was afraid to go with Mike. I wished someone would help me. As if someone was answering my prayers, Mike went to the ground instantly. His hand was replaced by a smoother one. This hand pulled me towards _another _car. Soon, I was in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo.

"Thanks for saving me again," I said graciously.

"If that Mike keeps this up, he will never see the day," he said in a hard voice.

"Well, you've saved me enough for one day. I owe you one wish," I said jokingly but seriously knew I owed him. "Take me home please."

"As you wish, my fairy," he said and chuckled. I laughed as the Volvo sped towards my house.

"Bye, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow," I said when we reached my house.

"Yeah, the sleepover _and_ shopping," he said. We groaned at the same time.

"Well, bye."

"Yeah, bye." He sighed. Again it looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. I watched the Volvo speed down the road. I kept watching long after the car disappeared. I didn't notice when it got dark, but sooner or later it did. That was when I went inside to make dinner.

That night I dreamt of Edward. There was no surprise there, but what we were doing was the surprise.

_Edward was sitting next to me in the circle of our friends. Alice said something unintelligible, and Edward looked at me. We got caught in each other's gaze. I had the urge to grab and kiss him right there but resisted. We laced together our hands and reveled in the moment. Edward placed a hand on my stomach which I now saw was bloated._

"_Ah, Bella, our beautiful baby," Edward whispered. I didn't know if Edward was only my boyfriend here or if we were married. Either way I knew we were way too young to have a baby. Though, I couldn't get myself to be sad or disappointed. All I felt was happiness and euphoria. I was excited to have Edward's baby. Anyone else's wouldn't do._

"_Yes, Edward, our baby," I said lovingly. I put my hand over his, and we both rubbed my stomach. _

"_I love you, Bella."_

"_I love you, too, Edward." I leaned in to kiss him. Just before our lips touched something beeped. We pulled back and looked around in confusion. It beeped again and again. I knew what it was but was dreading waking up to the real world. _

**A/N: AWWW!! I thought this chapter was sweet! :D anyways, I am giving Bella a dream life with Edward and she gets a real life too. In her dreams Edward and her are in love, but in real life they are just good friends (she still doesn't want more than that even if her dreams say she does)… I hope that explains her dreams because I would understand if you found them confusing. **

**Shout outs:**

**Ilovetwilight10: she has an AWESOME story that I read called The Night to Remember. It is still in progress but it is one of my favorites! So read it! :D **

**Fall Down Again Bella: She has a lot of REALLY AWESOME stories! Even if the summary makes the story sound a little boring, read it! Her stories are AWESOME! **

**TheBrunetteDevil: she hasn't written any stories but she is an awesome reviewer, so she deserves a shout out! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :D **

**V V V V V V**

**V V V V**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	10. 9: Truth or Dare?

**A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry for such a long wait!!! I didn't mean it! Life has just had me VERY busy lately. Thanks to all for the awesome reviews! I love them! :D OME!!! I JUST found out that I have over 1,000 hits!!!! YAY!!! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D THANKS SOOO MUCH! Anyways, upon finding this I made a decision. I am going to post this chapter and the next and then I am going to hope and pray I can make it to a hundred reviews! I mean if I have SO many hits why don't I have even a hundred reviews???? So help me out and REVIEW!! Tell your friends to review too!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: *sigh* Will you PLEASE stop following me?!**

**Me: *looks around innocently* I am not following you.**

**Edward: Yeah? Well, what do you call getting on a bus going to the same place I was, getting off at the same stop I did, and asking everyone you see if they had seen me until you find me hiding out in a dumpster?! **

**Me: *says simply* Stalking you.**

**Edward: That's what I SAID!**

**Me: No, it's not. You said FOLLOWING; I was STALKING.**

**Edward: Well, whatever it is, QUIT DOING IT!! **

**Me: *sigh* Okay, but beware. I am in control of this story and something VERY bad may happen to Bella soon. *grins evilly***

**Edward: *groans* What?**

**Me: *Grins wider* *in sing song voice* I'm not telling. *skips away***

**Edward: NO! WAIT! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?! *groans***

**Bella's POV:**

I opened my eyes and shut off the beeping alarm clock. I sighed. Alice must have set the alarm so I would be ready in time for shopping. _Shopping, ugh. What have I gotten myself into? _ I took a long, hot shower to calm my nerves. I knew why my nerves were so tight, but I wish I didn't. I realized that this would be the first sleepover at Alice's house with Edward there. I don't understand why Edward makes such a big difference, but for some strange reason it does to me. _Geez, I am totally losing it. _

My mind wandered to my odd dream. I don't know why, but I wasn't upset having a baby so young. _Because it was Edward's baby._ I shook my head. That couldn't be it. It must have been because it was just a dream. I must have known that. _That makes perfect sense. _In my real world, though, I still longed for Edward and the child. It took me a second to realize that I had a dream life and a real life, and that they were clashing. Obviously this was headed in a very dangerous direction. _I do NOT like Edward like that. It is NOT right!_ I willed it to be true. By the time my shower was over, I was tense all over again.

I got to my room and picked out a pair of jeans and one of my new shirts Alice bought me. It was black and had very short sleeves. Lucky for me, it was conservative and still nice enough to be on Alice's good side. I had just finished breakfast when I heard Alice's car honk. I looked at the clock on the way out. It was 8:30. I groaned. _Alice has to be early._

Unsurprisingly, Alice's car was full, and I was left to ride with Edward. _Not that that is a bad thing. Actually, yes, it IS a very bad thing._ I felt torn with my feelings as I walked over to Edward. He was leaning against the car, smiling that crooked smile. It was such a casual stance but breathtaking all the same. I had to remind myself to breathe. _Oh goodness, this is REALLY bad. I gotta get a hold of myself._ The closer I seemed to get to him the closer I wanted to be. Soon, I may even want to date him, but that could NEVER happen. I refuse to let it. I have been hurt twice already, and something tells me that if Edward hurts me or vice versa, the pain would be twice as large as both of the other pains combined. _I need to find a way to just stay friends with him._ I sighed inwardly. _So easily said, not so easily done._

"Good morning," Edward said as he opened the passenger door for me. I smiled.

"Good morning to you, too," I said. I got in, and he shut the door. He got in on his side, and soon we were driving down the highway towards Seattle's mall just like last weekend. It was just our group in the two cars because Molly was going to meet us there. I looked over at Edward and smiled. "So, how was your week?" I asked trying to think of a topic. He chuckled.

"I don't know. You were there, why don't you tell me," he replied. I thought.

"Well, I don't really know either. I am not you."

"Then I guess that my week was just fine."

"And you couldn't have just said that before?"

"No," he said and chuckled. I looked out the window and saw a billboard. It was about cell phones and was in texting format. Since I was unfamiliar with the format, I didn't understand some of the words. One said 'I DK' _What in the heck does THAT mean?_ I decided to ask Edward.

"Edward, what does 'I DK' mean?" I asked. He chuckled slightly before answering.

"I don't know," he said.

"Oh, okay then. I guess I could just ask—" I was cut off by the sound of loud laughter. I stared at Edward, confused.

"No, 'I DK' means I don't know," he said in between laughs. After some thought, I understood. My cheeks go very warm with my blush as I smacked myself in the head.

"Okay," I said, embarrassed. For the rest of the ride we talked about anything we could think of. Conversation was easy and flowing. There was never an awkward silence. _Why is everything so easy with him? It makes being 'just friends' harder and harder and harder…_

***

After hours and hours of shopping, we finally walked through the front door of the Cullen house. It was now 6:00pm. We set our stuff down and sat on the couches. They were in the middle of the big open space the Cullens call 'the entry way.' I call it 'the big open space with no name.' Now I can see why their name won. My name was too long and weird. The couches were set up in a circle with a table in the center. There was a baby grand piano a little ways from the circle of couches. I noticed it was new. I had never seen it before.

We all sat down; Alice and Jasper on one couch, Rosalie and Emmett on another, and Edward and I on another. Molly occupied the last couch alone. Esme went to go make some snacks, and Alice and Edward went into a conversation about pianos. Apparently, Edward played and wrote songs, and Alice wanted him to play his newest one. Edward refused.

"Alice, no," he said firmly. Alice just grinned and then pouted her signature pout. Edward groaned.

"Please, Edward, just play," Alice said in her sweetest voice. I could see Edward's resolve faltering. "Edward just play us one little piece; that new one is very good." Esme came in just as Alice said this last part. Esme's face lit up as she set the tray of cookies down.

"Yes, Edward, please play that new piece of yours," Esme said excitedly. Edward groaned and complied.

"Women teaming up against me," Edward muttered as he took his seat on the piano bench. The second he started playing, the world seemed to pause. It was magnificent. The piece sounded a lot like a lullaby. Without thinking, I got up and went over to Edward. I sat next to him and watched.

"This is for you," he whispered sounding slightly shy. I grinned widely as I listened. I rested my head on his shoulder while he played. In the corner of my eye, I could see him smiling. This was such a friendly position, but it felt like so much more. In any case, I didn't want to move. _This is getting way over my head, but I don't care right now._ My thoughts finally agreed on something. I thought I heard the click of a camera from behind us, but I didn't look to check.

Once the song was over, I went back to my place on the couch. Edward did the same.

"That really was fantastic," Esme said once everyone was settled. She left, and I grabbed a cookie. They were Esme's best cookies. They were very thick and round. The outside looked like a chocolate chip cookie with white chocolate shavings. There were also some small dots of whip cream. The center had a small piece of fudge in it. I took a bite and almost moaned. It was delicious.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Alice sang. Edward and I groaned simultaneously. Molly, who had been very quietly observing our actions, finally spoke.

"Yeah! Can I go first?" Molly asked. Alice nodded. "I pick Rosalie."

"Truth."

"Are you and Emmett going to get married?" We laughed slightly. Molly was still much younger than us, so I guess we'll have to get use to this. But I was still wondering.

"I don't know. That is going to be a while from now," Rosalie answered. "Umm… I pick Bella." I mentally groaned and went with the easy 'truth.' Or well it _should_ have been easy, but this was Rosalie. "How much do you like Edward?" I should have known.

"A lot," I answered. "As a friend."

"Well, how much is a lot?" Rosalie persisted.

"Only one question," I said. I made the mistake of looking at Alice, though, because she was pouting. I sighed. "Fine, a lot is like a very best friend."

"Do you like him as more than a friend?" Rosalie asked. I could feel Edward getting uncomfortable next to me.

"Um…" I honestly didn't know how to answer. _Did I like him more? Or not? What do I say?_ "Uh….. I guess no." Rosalie smiled at my hesitation thinking of it as more than it was. Alice was looking pointedly at me. It was my turn, and Rosalie was going down. I smiled evilly. "I pick Emmett."

"Dare," he said instantly.

"I dare you to dye Rose's hair bright pink," Rose was terrified already. "and undress her down to her bra and underpants. Then, carry her down the neighborhood."

"What neighborhood?" Emmett asked. "This isn't really one." He waved his hands around to say that we weren't in a neighborhood.

"Mike Newton's," I said. I hope this will make him uncomfortable. I grinned at the thought.

"Okay," Emmett said just as Rose groaned. Emmett grinned as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Rose was pounding on his back. I laughed.

***

Thirty minutes, tons of hair dye, lots of protesting from Rose, and a loud car ride (Rose protesting, and us trying to calm her) later, we were at the entrance of Mike's neighborhood. I happened to know lots of elders lived on this street. I laughed internally at what they would have to endure. _Poor, poor souls._

Soon Emmett got Rose down to her under garments. He picked her up and started to run down the street. The rest of us stayed in the car keeping the headlights on, so we could see. A few elderly people came out to their porch and scolded them. We laughed whenever it happened.

When Em and Rose were passing Mike's house on the way back, he came outside. He started to laugh until he recognized the runners. I laughed at the look that came on his face next. It was a mixture of confusion, shock, and stupidity. He looked like he really couldn't figure out what they were doing. I was still in hysterias when Rose and Emmett arrived. I could practically see the steam coming from Rosalie's ears. Emmett laughed the whole way home along with everyone but Rose. By the end of the ride, though, Rose came around and found it funny. She started laughing, too.

When we got back inside the house, everyone took their original positions. It was Emmett's turn next.

"I pick… Alice," he said. Alice smiled; she loved this game.

"Um… truth," Alice said.

"Aww.. no dare?" Emmett asked while pouting.

"Nope." She popped the 'p.'

"Okay, well, where is the weirdest place you two have made out?" Emmett smiled at his question.

"Easy, we were in a water fountain in some bathroom. Things were just starting to heat up when some old lady walked in and started beating us with her cane. The whole time she was calling 'Get out of my toilet, you douche bags!' We hurried out of there after that." We all burst out laughing except Jasper and Alice who both looked a little embarrassed; Molly didn't laugh either, but she looked confused. "Hey, it's not _that_ funny."

"Yes it is!" Emmett yelled. Alice just glared.

"Okay moving on! I pick Edward." The laughter died down, and Edward was finally able to talk.

"Truth."

"How much do you like Bella?" I tensed, and he glared. _Well, I guess this is the moment of truth. _

"Umm.. A lot?" Edward said as a question.

"A lot, how?" Alice asked.

"As a friend," Edward said more confidently. For some reason, I felt disappointed.

"Do you like her more than a friend?" Alice continued.

"Ummm…" Edward was thinking hard about this. "No?" It came out as a question, but it still hurt. Alice glared. "I pick Molly," Edward said moving on.

"Dare," Molly said.

"Okay, so I dare you to do.. 50 pushups," he said trying to be nice. Molly put her hands on her hips and scowled.

"Come on! Don't treat me like a little kid!" she yelled. Edward chuckled slightly.

"Okay, then you have to… prank call your crush and tell him to come to this address saying there is some hot model here. If he doesn't come, then we will track him down. Once we have him, Emmett will blind fold him and you will have to kiss him." Edward smirked while Molly's eyes went wide.

"I'll go with the kid one," she said. We all laughed. She started to do the 50 pushups. When she was done she picked me.

"Dare?" I said as a question. I was slightly afraid of both.

"I dare you to kiss the one you like," she said. My heart skipped a beat, and I chanced a slight look at Edward. He was staring at me intently.

"I don't like anyone," I said quickly. "Okay let's move on."

"Kiss Edward then," she persisted.

"No," I growled and turned to Edward. "I pick Edward. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to smash all of the windows on one of your cars," I smirked while his face turned to horror. Then, he smiled slightly and left the room. After a few seconds we heard some glass break. He came back in and sat down. I looked confused, but he just turned towards Alice a devilish smile on his face.

"I pick Alice," he said still smiling.

"Dare," she said instantly.

"What is your favorite dress?" he asked. She looked confused but got up and brought down two dresses. One was a canary yellow with a plunging neckline. It had small sleeves that barely covered the shoulders, and the bottom went down to her knees. I knew that was her favorite. The other was a little black dress that flared out at the bottom. It had a more conservative neckline and had spaghetti straps. The bottom went to her thighs.

"I'll tell you if you pick the right one," she said with a smile. Edward smiled, too when he saw me pointedly staring at the yellow.

"The yellow one," he said boldly. Alice looked shocked.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Tear the shoulder." Alice pouted, but he ignored it. She finally gave in after hours of protesting and ripped the shoulder so that it would leave one shoulder bare. "Now, rip the other one into a strap." Now it had one strap and one bare shoulder. "Tear the hem to be smaller." She did it so that now it would go to her upper thigh. Edward smiled. "Now, you will have to wear this dress with nothing under it to school on Monday." Alice looked horrified.

"No, absolutely not," she said firmly.

"Yes you are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are, are, are."

"STOP!" I yelled. They both looked at me. "Alice you WILL wear that dress; it's a dare," I commanded. Alice pouted, but I was able to keep my stance. She turned to the famous Alice pout, but I didn't look. I just commanded. Finally, after 45 minutes of arguing, Alice agreed.

"My turn," she sang. This was a very sudden change of mood from her earlier anger. "I choose Bella."

"Why me? I just went," I said exasperated.

"Just go," she said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay, dare, I think," I said. I was too scared of truth. Though, I was pretty scared of dare, too. I prayed for an easy task. Apparently, though, the big man up there is on vacation and not taking calls because my prayers were far from answered.

"Yay!" Alice squealed excitedly. "I dare you to kiss Edward!" Obviously, she had already decided everything before even picking me. I groaned.

"Alice, please, no," I said. I made the big mistake of looking at her, though, and saw her famous pout. Then, I made the even bigger mistake of looking into Edward's eyes. His eyes held slight pain, frustration, and something else I didn't know. I sighed.

"Okay," I said. Edward and I started leaning towards each other. All I could hear was my heart beating and my breathing. When we were less than an inch apart I heard a loud 'RING!!!!!' It was my phone.

"Hello?" I answered. There was some shuffling on the other side of the line.

"Hey," a boy's voice answered. I knew that voice. Mike. I groaned, and the others looked at me in confusion.

"Mike, what do you want?" I asked in frustration. I saw realization on everyone's faces. Then, I heard everyone's groans.

"Well, um, I, um, wanted to see if, um, if you wanted to go out, um, tomorrow?" he said as a question. There was very little confidence in his voice.

"Mike no," I said. I didn't feel guilty at all saying no. _That was certainly a first._

"Bella, please," he whined. "Just one little date. I screwed up last time. Just please." His begging was making me very irritated.

"Mike I said 'no' and that means NO!" I practically yelled. I hung up and went back to my seat. "Now where were we?" Everyone looked shocked, but they soon recovered. I noticed even Molly was shocked. She must have been filled in by Alice. Edward and I started to lean into each other. We were about an inch apart when my phone rang again.

"Hello," I answered slightly irritated.

"Hello," Jake's voice said back to me. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow." I knew he meant it in a friendly way since Jacob was one of my best friends, but I couldn't help but think there was a slight undertone to his words. I knew Jake always had a small crush on me, and I was waiting for it to end. _Oh well, I'll just have to make an excuse._

"Sorry, Jake, but Alice, Rosalie, my new friend Molly, and I are watching chick flicks," I lied. Since he couldn't see me, my lie was convincing.

"Oh, okay," he said. "Bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

"So, we're watching chick flicks?" Alice asked. I blushed. "Good! Because I have some movies I want to see! Good idea!"

"I am considered your friend?" Molly asked next.

"Well, yeah, you are a friend to everyone here," I replied. Everyone nodded in response.

"Cool!" Molly squealed clapping her hands together. We laughed. Her face was so bright. Everyone calmed down after awhile. "Okay back to business," Molly said already sounding like Alice. Edward and I inched towards each other. Our lips were so close to touching, but then my phone rang. I sighed but didn't answer. Then Edward's phone rang, and he went to answer it. I went to answer my still ringing one.

"Hello," I said agitated.

"Hello," my dad's voice answered. "Just checking up on you. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Bye dad."

"Good, bye." I hung up.

"What was that, Edward?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, just that I won a dog crate," he answered. I giggled. I knew Edward disliked dogs. He didn't hate them just didn't like them. In fact, he feels that way about all pets.

"Well, moving on," Alice said impatiently. Edward and I leaned towards each other again. At 1 inch my phone rang. Then, Edward's. We both went to answer it.

"Hello," I said with fake calmness.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would go out with me tomorrow." I recognized the voice as Tyler's. He was always straight to the point.

"Um, sorry, no," I said feeling slightly guilty and mostly irritated. I hung up. Edward had just hung up, too. We decided to cut to the chase and have discussion later. We leaned in to each other. When we were a centimeter apart, my phone rang _again_, then Edward's _again_, and finally Alice's. We all gave up and answered our phones.

"Hello." I couldn't keep the anger from my voice.

"Oh hey." It was Alec from school. He was a very calm person kina like Jasper but creepier. "Would you go out with me tomorrow?" Was this for real? I was incredulous.

"No," I said and hung up. Edward didn't say anything, but Alice said she got a manicure/pedicure kit.

Edward and I got a few inches apart this time until my phone, Edward's phone, Alice's phone, Emmett's phone, Rosalie's phone, _and_ Jasper's phone rang. We all had to answer them.

"Hello," I said curtly.

"Hey, um, hi," Mike said. "Please go out tomorrow."

"NO!" I yelled and slammed the phone shut.

After 2 hours of trying, we gave up on the kiss. I was surprised to find I wasn't completely relieved. I was even disappointed. It turned out that Emmett won all the good stuff. He won a car, some tires, free gas, free satellite radio, a car DVD player, extra seat warmers, and a navigation system.

Rosalie won some other good stuff. She got a hair products basket, a brush basket, hair dryers, a straightener, a hair curler, and hair accessories. Alice won the mani/pedi kit, a facial kit, a make-up kit, face cleansers, earrings, necklaces, and rings. Jasper won a western saddle, a western bridle, a cowboy hat, boots, a horse, and show sheen (like spray conditioner for horses.)

Edward won pet stuff. He got that crate, a chew toy basket, a treat basket, a dog, a cat, a litter box, cat food, and dog food. I got a lot of date offers from Mike, Jake (kinda), Tyler, Alec, Marcus (a guy from school who's last girlfriend mysteriously died), Quil (one of Jacob's friends who has had a crush on me forever), Embry (another one of Jake's friends), and James (a creepy stalker type guy from school who's rumored to have been kicked out of his old school because he raped someone.) I turned down all of them. It was sad that any of these guys would even consider asking _me _on a date. I am very plain Jane. Edward's not interested at all. _Wait where did that come from? Why would I care if Edward's interested? I don't. Girl we all know it DOES matter if Edward's interested. No it DOESN'T!!!_ I was still so torn. _Good thing there wasn't a kiss._

Unfortunately, for some of us, the items won weren't really going to come. Apparently, someone set up some kind of joke, so later on after we all figured out what we won, someone called to tell they weren't real. Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were upset; Jasper and Edward couldn't have been more relieved. Jasper didn't really need to take care of a horse, and Edward had that dislike for pets.

I went to bed that night with Edward on my mind. _What a change,_ I thought sarcastically. This time my dream felt a little off like something changed everything. For one thing I was no longer pregnant, but the worst part was that Edward and I weren't together.

**A/N: slight cliffy… :D Well, it's more of a cliffy for me because **_**I**_** know what's going to happen next. I hope you liked the chapter! I bet it was a surprise. I think most people thought Bella and Edward were going to fall in love or just like and kiss each other, but I am sorry to say it can't work out that way. This is my longest chapter yet!!! :D KEEP UP THE REVIEWS!! **

**Shout outs:**

**edwardXbellaXforever2232****: She is one of my best friends and has an AWESOME story called "DEAD DAD" SO YOU NEED TO READ IT!!! :D She wants reviews so review too!**

**Ilovetwilight10: Still got the awesome "The night to remember" READ AND REVIEW IT!**

**Fall Down Again Bella: Still had TONS of great stories!! **

**Theburnettedevil: SHE IS JUST AWESOME! :D **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**VVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	11. 10: I can't believe it

**A/N: I got LOTS of favorites and story alerts and I LOVED them! But I only got three reviews :( This isn't going to help my goal of 100 but oh well. I just have to say one thing though: If you guys have enough time to read this story and then fav and alert it, then why can't you take 2 measly seconds to say 'Awesome' 'Great' or even 'horrible' in some review? That's all I am asking for. It can be good, bad, or make no sense. It can be one word, two words, or a billion words. I will read and reply to them all. So please I am only asking for a measly 2 seconds to write a one word review. I am sorry if that sounds like I am begging but I really am not. I just had to get out that rant. I should be good for now!!**

******Quick little note: Edward's POV won't come back for a LONG time after this unless something changes and I have to write a quick little paragraph in his POV.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I'm not going to tell you, so GO AWAY!**

**Edward: Please just give me ONE little hint. *pouts***

**Me: What do I get for it?**

**Edward: here are the REAL copyright papers and Twilight can be ALL yours .**

**Me: *thinks* Well, no.**

**Edward: You can also have a date with me. *hopes***

**Me: What makes you think I want a date with YOU?**

**Edward: I don't know. A lot of people ask me out, so I thought you would too. Am I wrong?**

**Me: No, you're right. Deal, I'll take the date, but I'll let your Stephenie keep Twilight. *walks away***

**Edward: *Puts fist in air* Yeah! Hey, wait! Aren't you going to tell me?**

**Me: *Calls back* Yeah, when I figure it out! *grins mischievously***

**Alice's POV:**

_We were all in some meadow from what I could see.__In the distance, I could see Edward and Bella. They were sitting far apart from each other. I walked up to them to see what was wrong._

"_Edward, why aren't you with Bella?" I asked. He looked at me like I was missing something._

"_Why WOULD we be together?" he asked. Before I could answer, he continued. "We hate each other and I'm with Jessica, remember?" Horror struck me with his words. This can't be right. Bella and Edward HAVE to be together. It's like separating peanut butter and jelly in a sandwich, or like taking a sports car away from Rosalie. It wasn't right. I stormed over to Bella to get more answers._

_I was ready to shout, but when she looked at me, I stopped short. This couldn't be Bella. This Bella had no light in her eyes, frown lines, red eyes, and tears soaking her hair where it touched her face. "Wh-What is this?" I asked shocked._

"_Edward hates me," she said. Those words were so strangled and heart-broken. "He thinks I hate him. He's with Jessica. He hates me," she said those last words again and again. "He hates me. He HATES me. HE HATES ME!" She was sobbing and screaming now. My head was spinning. I could take it anymore. I needed Jasper._

_I looked around until I found Jasper. He wasn't looking at me. When I approached him, he was still ignoring me. I wanted to scream. Nothing I could do would get Jasper to look at me. I fell to the ground in loss of hope._

I woke with a start. _What a strange dream._ Every other dream I had always had everyone happy. Edward and Bella were _always_ together. I looked around and found I was the only one awake. I saw Bella sleeping on the floor in front of the couch Edward was sleeping on. She had tears stroking her face. Edward's face looked troubled. I tried to move towards them, but I soon realized I couldn't since I was wrapped in Japer's arms. The thought made me smile.

"Edward," Bella said softly. She was sleep talking. "Edward. Edward! EDWARD!" Her voice got louder and louder and even more troubled as she repeated the name. Then she went quiet. I wondered what her dream was about.

**Bella's POV:**

_I was sitting in the grass watching Edward. I wasn't pregnant, and Edward wasn't near me. I felt troubled like something bad is about to happen. Like my thought came to life, Jessica walked up to Edward. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the lips. The part that really shocked me was the fact that he didn't pull away. I walked up to him and Jessica. They both glared at me as I approached. I stopped short. Tears sprung to my eyes as I asked the haunting question._

"_What about me?" I asked. I probably sounded selfish, but I thought I was the one with Edward._

"_What about you?" he asked mockingly. "Who cares? I have Jessica and that's all I need. So get away from me, ugly being." His words stung._

"_You know what? I despise you! You're a horrible man!" I yelled and ran back to where I came from. I watched as Jessica gave him one last kiss and me one last glare before leaving. Edward was looking wistfully after her. He sat down and started pulling grass with his deep thought expression on his face. _

_I sat and started to cry. I sobbed until I had nothing left. Alice came and looked shocked and concerned. I told her Edward hated me. Then that was all I could think. I started to scream and sob at the thought. Alice left and went to Jasper. Alice and Jasper had it all. I sobbed harder. Then anger boiled up inside of me._

_I stomped over to where Edward was sitting. I was no longer sobbing. Just a few tears rolled down my cheeks. I wiped them away._

"_Edward," I said softly at first. He didn't answer. "Edward." I said louder and slightly troubled. Still no answer. "Edward!" Again, no answer. "EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD!" I was yelling with the troubled sound coating my voice. He gave no answer. I fell into a heap next to him feeling completely hopeless._

I woke with tears in my eyes. I wiped them away. My breathing was ragged with stress. _It was just a dream._ I needed to calm myself.

Once I found calm, I looked around. Alice was sleeping in Jasper's arms. She looked like she was only partially asleep. Her forehead was crinkled in concentration. Edward was sleeping on the couch above me. His face was contorted with pain and anger. He looked so troubled. I couldn't help him though. Everyone else was sleeping soundly. I closed my eyes wondering what Edward's dream was about.

**Edward's POV:**

_I was standing and staring at Bella. She was looking down at the ground. She looked slightly scared. I was confused by her actions. She shouldn't be scared; nothing would hurt her as long as I was around. Suddenly, Jessica appeared. She came to me and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I was surprised by the kiss, but what surprised me most was that I kissed her back. I didn't try to push her away. We pulled apart. I saw Bella come towards us now, looking confused. But no one could be more confused that I was when I found myself glaring at her like Jessica was. Bella looked taken back and had tears in her eyes. Pain filled me to know I was causing those tears._

_Soon, though, any pain or confusion left me and was replaced by real anger. Where this anger came from, I had no idea, but I did know that I was really angry. _

"_What about me?" Bella asked in an almost whisper. _

"_What about you," I said mockingly. "Who cares? I have Jessica and that's all I need. So get away from me, ugly being." I could see my words stung. She deserved it, though for coming here._

"_You know what? I despise you! You're a horrible man!" she yelled. I was slightly shocked that she would be mad. She ran back to where she was before and just sat down. I could hear her sobs. Jessica gave me one last kiss and one last glare at Bella and then left. I sat down and started to pull at the grass. I was thinking. _

_I made Bella upset and angry, and I didn't feel bad about it. Somewhere I thought I felt that it hurt me just as much as it hurt her, but I wasn't so sure. Alice appeared then. She looked confused and asked me about Bella. I told her the truth that Bella and I hate each other and that I was with Jessica. Something felt wrong about this whole situation, though._

_I watched as Alice went over to Bella. When Bella looked up, I could see that shock on Alice's face. I looked down again wondering whether I should apologize to Bella or just be happy with Jessica. I saw Alice make her way to Jasper. Bella then got up with anger in her eyes. She stomped over to me. _

_She said my name softly. I couldn't answer. I didn't even look at her. She said my name again slightly louder and slightly troubled. I didn't answer. She kept saying my name louder and louder until she was yelling with that troubled sound thick in her voice. I still couldn't look or answer her. She fell into a pile next to me. After sometime, she got up and sat down somewhere else. _

_Without warning, the pain came back. I jumped to my feet and walked over to Bella. She refused to look at me. "Bella," I pleaded. She still didn't look or answer. "Bella. Bella! BELLA!" I was screaming at the end with the pain very evident in my voice. She didn't flinch. I started to cry not knowing what else to do. I sat down next to her while crying feeling very hopeless._

I woke up to find everyone sleeping. Bella and Alice were the only ones not deep in sleep. I decided to close my eyes and hope morning comes fast.

***

**Bella's POV: (Monday, September 1, 2008):**

I was waiting for Alice to get ready, so that we could leave. I had slept over the past night by Alice's request or more like demand. She wouldn't even tell me why, she just locked me up in her room. She didn't even let me out until this morning. _It is official, Alice's crazy. _She was complaining the whole time, but she finally got into her car. She glared at me as I got in. I just smiled. She was wearing her yellow dress that was all ripped up. She looked like she just came out of a jungle except she didn't have any leaves in her hair. I giggled at the thought of what everyone was going to do when they saw her. She growled.

"This isn't funny, Bella," she said angrily. I smirked.

"Yeah, it is. I can't wait for the school to see this," I replied cheerily. It was a beautiful morning and nothing could bring me down. So what if I still had that same dream and still woke up crying? I mean I've only had it twice. That can't mean anything. I should be as happy as could be. But I could feel that something was missing. I couldn't quite place it, though.

"You _will_ pay," she said before turning up the radio. I didn't pay much attention to the song and soon we were at the school.

When we got out of her car, I saw Edward talking with Jessica on the other side of the parking lot. Jessica smiled as Mike came up to them. She left, and Mike started to talk to Edward. At first, Edward looked angry, but after a while, he was calm. _That's strange._

I started to head towards my first class. I was about to open the door when Edward came up from behind me. He opened the door and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Thank you, kind sir," I said playing with him. I curtsied to add effect. Or I _tried _to. Unfortunately, I somehow tripped on my feet and started to fall forward. I was ready to hit the ground when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling. I felt heat come to my cheeks as I blushed.

Edward's lips got very close to my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. "

"You are very welcome, my lady," he whispered.

A shiver ran down my spine. My breathing hitched and my heart raced as I looked up at Edward. He was still holding me, and his face was inches from mine. I was in a trance; I just couldn't look away from him, and I didn't want to. I could have sworn his eyes flickered to my lips, but I was probably just imagining it.

I don't know how long we just stared at each other but then the bell rang. I looked around and saw the whole class looking at us. I then realized we were in the doorway with the door slightly propped open. Even some people in the hall stopped to stare. My cheeks, already a deep red, went even redder.

I stood back up, and Edward let go of me. We went to our seats. That whole class period I tried very hard not to think or look at Edward. _This has gotten so bad. I'll just have to avoid him for awhile. Hopefully, that will clear these silly thoughts. _

That plan didn't work out well. At gym, I saw Edward partner up with Jessica. He almost always partners up with Alice and me. I was already a bad player, but this gym class I was even worse. I couldn't stop staring at Edward and Jessica. I felt some strange emotion run through me at the sight of them. I found a hatred for Jessica even though we've always gotten along. We don't talk a lot, but when we do talk, we always find easy conversation. I liked her even though sometimes she is a little annoying with the gossip.

In gym today Alice complained about all the weird looks she has been getting. Even nerds are laughing at her. I had to chuckle at that. She said that the only thing that made her happy was that Jasper liked it. When asked about the principal, Alice just said that she was never allowed to wear the dress again. I chuckled.

I walked with Alice to lunch. Edward had disappeared right after class. Alice and I sat at our usual table with the others. I watched the doors closely as everyone else started a conversation. After awhile, I found who I was looking for. Edward came through the doors talking animatedly with Jessica. I felt a pang of that strange emotion again. Mike came up to them and went out the doors with Edward. I wondered where they went.

I turned my attention to the conversation Alice was having with Rosalie. I caught on that they were planning my birthday party. My birthday was almost two weeks away. I was about to remind them of that when my phone rang. The caller ID said that it was Edward.

"Hello," I answered.

"How's things with Jessica?" I heard Mike's voice ask.

"Great! She's so wonderful," Edward's voice answered. I was confused. _Why didn't Edward answer me?_

"Hello?" I asked.

"Who is it?" Alice mouthed at me.

"Edward," I mouthed back. The problem was that Edward probably called me on accident. I was about to hang up when I heard my name.

"How about Bella? What do you feel for her?" I heard Mike ask. I listened closely.

I heard Edward snort. "Why would you ask that? I don't feel anything for her. I'm sure she is nice, somewhere, but definitely no friend of mine. Someone like her belongs with horrid people like Eric. I know it is mean, but it's the truth." I felt tears spring to my eyes. _How could Edward say that about me?_

"What's wrong?" Alice mouthed. She must have noticed my tears. I shook my head.

"So, you would be more likely to go for someone like Jessica?" I heard Mike's question.

"Of course," I heard Edward answer. "She's so nice, caring, beautiful, and warm. She is everything I could ask for. Unfortunately, I don't think she feels the same."

"So, there is definitely no Bella?" Mike asked.

"No, definitely not. I guess I might consider it if there was no other option, but she is far from the girl of my dreams." The tears fell down my face as I stood up. I slowly walked away from the table. I could hear everyone calling after me, but I ignored them. I shut my phone. When I reached the doors, I ran. My vision was blurry. I made it to the bathroom before the sobs came. _I knew I shouldn't have gotten close to anyone especially Edward._

**A/N: OOOO cliffy, I think. I know you all probably hated me for making Edward say that, but the truth will be revealed soon. Oh and if my rant was ugly to some of you, I can PROMISE there will be NO MORE ranting of reviews from NOW ON!! I PROMISE!! :D I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I was gone and had no computer access. Anyways….. REVIEW PLEASE! :D ;)**


	12. 11: Revenge has never tasted so SOUR

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I just couldn't let you guys go hanging. Well, READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: I can't believe you.**

**Me: Well, I told you so.**

**Edward: So, how about that date?**

**Me: Nah, I have more stuff to plan to make Bella cringe. Maybe later.**

**Edward: What?! I thought we were done with that!**

**Me: Nope. Well, bye now!**

**Edward: *shakes head* I can only hope for the best**

**Me: *runs off***

**Bella's POV:**

I heard a knock on the door a few minutes later. My sobs had died and my tears were gone, but my eyes were red.

"Bella?" a velvety voice called uncertainly. I didn't answer out of spite. "Bella? Bella, I know you're in there," he said firmly. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Oh, Bella, please come out," Edward begged.

"No, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I'll go in there and drag you out. Do you want that?"

"No," I mumbled and went out into the hallway. Edward seemed shocked at my appearance.

"Good because I _really_ didn't want to have to. What happened?" He looked genuinely confused.

"Like you don't know," I said angrily. Now that the tears were gone, I was pretty mad that he was acting like this.

"I really don't. Alice said I called you and then you ran out crying. That doesn't seem possible since I lost my phone this morning."

"You _did_ call me. I thought it was by accident because you never actually answered me. You were talking to Mike. He asked you about me, and you said all this bad stuff and that I belonged with Eric. When asked about Jessica, you were really happy and thought so well of her. It really upset me, so I ran."

"Mike," he growled. "I can't believe he did this! He was asking me those questions, but those aren't the answers I gave. He must have twisted them around and put it on a recorder. Then, he could have set up the recorder to my phone and called you. It would look like I was really saying that. Bella, you have to know that you're my best friend. No one and nothing could ever change that." His voice was so sincere. I trusted him. His eyes looked concerned.

"I'm fine," I said answering the unspoken question. "I believe you. We have to get back at Mike, though."

"Yeah, let's get back to lunch. Alice is really worried about you along with the rest of the gang." He took my hand and led me back to the cafeteria. We sat at the table. I told everyone what happened and that I was fine. We instantly worked up a plan for revenge.

In the lunch line, Edward and I both gathered as much spoiled milk as we could find. It turns out that this school has a lot of it. _That's so gross. I'm glad I always get a soda. _We walk back to the table and smile. Next Alice and Jasper distracted Mike while Rosalie and Emmett poured the sour milk into his soda. They even put some in his sandwich.

When they came back, we all watched Mike closely. Suddenly, he jumped up yelling.

"There's something REALLY wrong with my soda and sandwich!" he yelled. He started to walk to the line. When he passed our table I dumped some milk on the ground. Mike slipped on it and fell to the ground on his back. The contents of his tray spilled on top of him. I poured more sour milk all over his body and into his mouth. Edward leaned down and whispered something into his ear. Edward chuckled, and we all high-fived each other.

Mike kept trying to get up, but instead he kept falling back down. When he finally got up, he literally slid out of the room. He was very wet and smelly. Lunch ended pretty quickly after that.

Mike never showed up to the next class, but he came to the one after that. His clothes were clean, but his hair was still wet. He also still smelled really bad. The teacher even made him switch with someone so that he would sit in the back instead of the front.

Edward and I looked at each other and laughed. The rest of the day went by fast. Edward drove me home again.

When we reached my house, Edward got out and opened my door even though he wasn't staying. I thanked him like always.

"Bella, I'm sorry about today," he said sincerely. "At least getting back at Mike was fun."

"Yeah. And it wasn't your fault, Edward. Don't blame yourself," I replied.

"Well, um, bye," he said. Like always it didn't look like it was what he wanted to say.

"Bye," I said and went inside.

I started to clean up around the house to get my mind off of Edward. I got all of my clothes together for laundry and started the washing machine. Unfortunately, this was a mindless task, and my thoughts were always on today and Edward.

He was so kind. I still can't believe I let Mike's trick work on me. I should have trusted him better than that. Edward deserved my trust. I don't deserve him, though. The more I thought about it, the more I thought the recording was right. I shouldn't be with Edward. Edward deserves better, and prettier. Jessica is far more beautiful than me. I was so Plain Jane. I belong with the likes of Eric and Mike. They were the only ones who would ever go out with someone like me. These thoughts sadden me so I went on to cooking.

I cooked something new, so my entire mind was on getting the recipe right. Charlie came home soon after I was done. He loved the new meal. I thought it was pretty tasty, too.

That night I went to bed thinking of Edward. My dreams consisted of the same thing they have had the past few nights. I now understood what they were telling me. I would never deserve Edward. No matter how much prettier I make myself, Edward would always deserve better. I would be nothing more than a friend in his eyes. _Isn't that what you wanted all along? To just be friends with Edward and nothing more?_ That is how it should be. But if that's the case, then how come only being friends hurts so much?

**A/N: I know this was an incredibly short chapter but I REALLY didn't want to leave that cliffy for a long time. I just wanted to explain it. I know the revenge was slightly bad. It was just supposed to be a filler. OO and I just loved the name of this chapter! That is another reason why I HAD to do that particular revenge. :D WELL, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**BTW, shout outs for this chapter and last chapter:**

**It's the same as always: Fall Down Again Bella, Ilovetwilight10, and Thebrunettedevil. **

**New ones:**

**Avatarfangirl-13: she is one of my GOOD GOOD friends! She has a few stories that are really good! Even though they are slightly weird, but hey we all need a little weird sometimes :D**

**Edwardxbellaxforever2232: she is another one of my REALLY GOOD friends. :D She has one story, dead dad, that is REALLY good!! :D**


	13. 12: The one with Jessica

**A/N: I'm SUPER FREAKIN' SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!! It's not my fault! I SWEAR! My evil teachers assigned TONS of stuff along with finals! Well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!! :D**

**Disclaimer: (I'm now switching back to the short and sweet ones yay!) **

**I don't own Twilight!**

**Bella's POV:**

It was the Monday before my birthday and let's just say that I was _not_ happy. For one, my so-called _friends_, Alice and Rosalie, have put together an entire birthday party– oops; I was supposed to call it a _gala_. They have invited almost the _entire_ population of the high school of Forks. Not only that, but everyone had to come as a couple– sisters or brothers or both, friends, and most preferably to Alice, boyfriend and girlfriend. _I think they have it out for me._ I guessed the whole thing was super irritating because I _hated_, with a passion, parties and birthdays. I didn't like to let people spend money on me so presents were a negative. Lots of people equaled messes and awkward conversations with people I didn't even know, so parties were a _big_ negative. Last would be the couples.

I most definitely didn't know who I was going to go with. Apparently, Mike would be up for it, but that was a _BIG_ no in my opinion. The only two guys I would actually enjoy going with would be Jacob (a friend from La Push) and Edward. Jacob was a cool guy. He liked motorcycles and the beach. I've known him since I first moved here. My dad and his dad were great friends. I used to see him a lot, but then he found friends in La Push, and I made friends with Alice and them. But, occasionally, we would all get together: Jake, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, all of Jake's friends, and me. Those were always good times.

Edward, on the other hand, was cute, polite, friendly, and all these other things. The list went on and on. _Bella these thoughts are dangerous. He's only your friend!_ That last thought still hurt me. I still couldn't figure out why either. All I knew was that asking Edward could ruin our friendship, and I don't want that to happen.

School hadn't started yet so I was standing next to my truck waiting for the rest of the gang. I was still very indecisive when a chipper Alice and a fuming Rosalie approached me.

"Hi," Alice said with a big smile. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Hi," I replied slowly. Then I turned to Rose. "What's up with you, Rose?" I asked her curiously.

"Some pervert came up to me and started grabbing my boobs asking if I would go with him to your party," Rose said. She earned an evil glare from Alice which caused her to say, "I mean _gala_."

"Men are so gross and immature," I said.

"Hey! That's not fair. Not _all_ men are gross and immature!" A booming voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Emmett, Jasper, and Edward walking towards us.

"Emmett, you're not the greatest example of a man who isn't gross and immature," Jasper said.

"He's right," Edward agreed. "But I have to say, Emmett _does _have a point." Edward stopped in front of me and looked at me through his eyelashes. "Am I gross and immature?" He asked in a quiet voice. I froze. Not because of the question, but because of the look he was giving me. It sent shivers down my spine, and I couldn't speak. I just stared at him.

"Earth to Bella," Emmett said waving an arm in front of my face. I shook my head and blushed.

"Sorry. No, Edward, I don't think you're gross and immature," I finally said.

"What about me?" Emmett asked. He gave me his puppy dog eyes. I burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Emmett, I can't answer that question. We all know how immature you can be," I said in between giggles. He pouted.

"Soo, Bella, have you found a date yet?" Rose asked suddenly excited.

"No," I said sheepishly looking down at me feet. "No one's asked me yet."

"Don't worry. I know someone who's going to ask you," Alice said still with a big smile on her face.

"Who? Mike? I already know he's going to ask me, but I am going to say no," I replied.

"Nope, it's someone else, but I can't tell you. So don't try asking." I groaned. Today was going to be a long day. If Alice knew something I didn't know, she was certainly going to bug me about it.

Suddenly, the bell rang, so we all headed to our first classes. In English today, we had to pair up to edit the essays we had written. I automatically turned to Edward. Just as I had opened my mouth to ask, Jessica came up from behind him.

"Will you be my partner, Edward?" She asked.

He looked at me apologetically before turning, with a smile, to Jessica. "Sure, that would be great," he replied. I watched as they walked away to corner to start working.

"Hi," a small voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a girl with brown hair that went to her shoulders and brown eyes. She looked smart in her nice glasses. The timid smile on her face told me that she was probably shy and very nice. "I'm Angela," she said when I didn't say anything.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I replied. "How come I've never met you before?"

"Oh, that's because I just moved here a few weeks ago."

"So, would you like to be my partner?" I asked. She nodded, and we got to work.

I looked over at Edward to see him smiling at Jessica. She laughed, and then he laughed. This shouldn't have bothered me. He was only my friend, and she had never done anything wrong to me. But for some reason, I felt a pang of something that was sadness but mostly anger. It took me a second to name the feeling as jealousy. I've been jealous before, but this was much stronger and different.

I knew I shouldn't be jealous. I knew that I had no right to be. I tried to pay attention to what Angela was saying. I tried to concentrate, but no matter what I did, I couldn't get them off my mind. Every few seconds, I would look over at their corner. They seemed to be having a good time. I tried not to let it get to me.

It took me a while to realize that Angela had stopped talking. She was looking at me curiously. I smiled trying to lighten the mood. Then I realized I had to read my essay. I read it quickly. She probably didn't understand a word of it, I was going so fast. I felt bad for poor Angela. She got stuck with me when all I could think about was Edward.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm kind of out of it."

"Yeah, it's understandable considering your boyfriend is partnered with someone else," she replied.

"Oh, Edward's not my boyfriend," I said blushing a deep red.

"Sorry, it just seemed like it."

"It's okay. We're just friends.

"Can we be considered friends?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah, definitely," I answered with a smile. She smiled back at me.

"That's good. So, just tell me when you and Edward get together." I looked at her dumbfounded. The bell rang, so she stood up and waved good bye. "I'll see you at lunch," she said as she walked out the door.

I noticed that Edward had left with Jessica, so I got my things and headed to my next class feeling upset and confused.

At lunch, I found Angela and showed her to our table. I introduced her to everyone.

"Oh my god!" Alice suddenly cried. "I totally forgot to go shopping for our dresses for the gala." I rolled my eyes. "We _have _to go tonight. Angela, you can come, too." She smiled at Angela. I groaned.

"Please, Alice, can you leave me out of the shopping. Just pick out what you want for me," I begged.

"You're coming whether you like it or not. You have to find something that will blow Edward away."

"What does it matter what Edward thinks?" I asked.

"Oh, I meant to say your date will be blown away," she said looking away. I let it go and looked around for Edward. He was the only one who hadn't shown up yet.

Just then, Edward walked in with Jessica by his side. Emmett whistled. I saw Alice and Rose punch him on the shoulders.

"What?!" Emmett shouted. "She's hot." Rose rolled her eyes. I looked down at my lap.

I heard Edward show Jessica to everyone. I heard him introduce her to them even though they already knew who she was. I even heard him introduce her to me. I didn't answer. When I looked up, I saw Edward and Jessica deep in conversation while everyone else was staring at me without a word.

"What?" I asked. They shrugged. "I got to get lunch," I said leaving the table. I could see Edward looking at me curiously out of the corner of my eye. I went through the lunch line slowly. I only got an apple. I sat down just as the bell rang. I sighed, relieved I didn't have to watch Edward and Jessica.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked on our way out of the lunch room. I shrugged and hurried off to my next class without a word. _What's going on? I shouldn't be like this._

Throughout all of my remaining classes, Edward didn't say a word to me. Whenever we had to have partners, he went straight for Jessica. Luckily, I either had Alice, Rose, or Angela to fall back on. I ended up confiding in Alice and Rose during study hall. Angela would have been in this class, too, except today she was at the dentist. Luckily for Alice, though, Angela promised to be back at the school in time to go shopping.

"So, spill," Rose started. "What was going on at lunch today?"

"Yeah, and what was with that quick departure?" Alice added. "I didn't even get to talk to you."

"Guys, I really don't know," I said. "I just don't like seeing her with him." I shrugged.

"Who with whom?" Rose asked. A look of realization came across her face. "You mean, Jessica with Edward?" I nodded.

"I knew you liked him," Alice said suddenly giddy.

"No, no, no," I said shaking my head. "You guys are looking _way_ too into this. Edward and I are friends."

"But not always," Rose pointed out.

"I don't think Edward would trade in my friendship for a relationship with Jessica," I said. "He can have both."

"That's not what we're talking about," Alice said. "Soon, you guys will be more than _just friends_. I know this."

"Alice, you _don't _know this," I protested. "There will _always_ be someone prettier than me and cooler than me. There will always be a Jessica. Not that I want him like that anyway."

"You really don't see yourself clearly," Rosalie said. That was the end of that conversation.

*****E/B******

Shopping was okay. I only had to get two dresses and a few pairs of shoes. It could have been worse. Also, Angela was a lot of fun to shop with. She liked some of the clothes Alice and Rose did, but she was also conservative like I was.

I felt like I was on a high as I drove my truck to the Cullens. The high stayed with me till I walked through the front door. I saw Edward and Jessica sitting on the couch watching T.V. Edward had an arm around her, and she had her head on his shoulder. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the floor in front of them, talking. Alice and Rose went over to their guys and gave them kisses on their cheeks. Angela said she had to go home, so we all said good bye.

"So what are you watching?" Rose asked.

"We have no idea," Jasper answered. "I was just talking to Emmett. It's actually a really stupid show."

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "There's too much crying for me."

"Edward, do you know what it is?" Alice asked.

"No, not really," he answered. "It's not the best show ever."

"It's my favorite soap opera," Jessica suddenly said. We all turned to her with question. "I turned the channel to it because I didn't want to see sports."

"Well turn it back," Emmett and Jasper said at once.

"Not until this is over," Jessica replied stubbornly. Jasper and Emmett groaned. They got up and went to the kitchen instead. Alice and Rose followed.

I didn't know where to go since Jessica was with Edward, Jasper and Emmett had Alice and Rosalie, and Angela was gone. I just stood there awkwardly until there was a commercial. Edward stretched and excused himself to the bathroom.

Jessica got up and came over to me.

"I've got a couple of questions for you," she said. I looked at her curiously, but nodded.

"Okay, shoot," I said.

"Do you like Edward?" she asked. I looked surprised.

"Yeah," I answered. "as a friend."

"Do you like Mike?" she asked.

"No, I practically hate him," I said with disgust. "I wish he would leave me alone."

"Well, that's all," she said. I looked at her confused. "See, I like both of them, but I'm not sure who I want." She leaned close to me and whispered into my ear, "I think Edward really likes me back. Isn't that great?" I nodded not really thinking. She left to go talk to Alice. Alice didn't seem very interested, though.

Edward came back to the bathroom. I felt hurt and betrayed, though I didn't know why. The hurt must have shown because Edward looked concerned.

"Hey," he said quietly. That had to be the first word he's said to me since school started. "Are you okay?" I nodded, feeling distant. "You know Jessica is great once you get to know her."

"I bet she is," I said distantly. He nodded. Suddenly, I couldn't take this anymore. I didn't want to talk about Jessica. I didn't want to stand with this Edward who has practically ignored me all day. I had to leave. I turned on my heel and ran out of the door without one more word.

Today, I have had a mixture of a bunch of feelings. Now, I feel hurt, lonely, angry, and scared. That last feeling was new and unexpected. It had every reason to be there, though, because I just realized that I liked Edward Cullen. I really liked him as more than a friend. _Thanks for finally admitting it. I really like Edward, and I am falling… hard. _

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I did! I feel SOOO badly for the wait though. Hopefully, the wait won't be as long this time. Also, about this chapter, Bella realized she liked him, not loved him. I want it to be a little longer for that. Sorry for any mistakes!! **

**Check out my new story: All Grown Up! It's going to be a little delayed while I catch up on this story. But I think it will be one of my favorites to write. :D PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	14. 13: One very bad day

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! It really does make my day. I wish more people reviewed though. Anyways, here is the next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT *sobs***

**Bella's POV: (It's September 12****th**** and her birthday party is the same day as her birthday)**

It was now the day before my birthday: a Friday. The week had been getting slightly better. Edward was over his attachment to Jessica. He claimed they were just friends. Unfortunately, she still sat with us at lunch.

My decision for my date to the party was finally made. I was going to ask Edward today since he hadn't asked me yet. I was afraid that he would go with Jessica, but he hadn't asked her yet, either. Sometimes I really wondered what was going through his mind.

The bell rang to end English class. Edward started to walk towards the door. When he reached it, he turned to look at me and shook his head. Then, he quickly walked out of the door.

"Bye," I mumbled to myself. I went to my next class quickly. That class went by quickly.

In gym, the coach was explaining the rules for volleyball. I was glad to just get to sit there without hurting anyone.

Alice was sitting next to me bouncing with excitement for tomorrow. On Tuesday, I told her about my realization. Ever since then, she has been on me to ask Edward to the dance.

"So, have you asked him yet?" Alice asked.

"No," I replied for the millionth time.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because, I don't think I should."

"But, if he's too stupid to ask you, you have to ask him."

"Alice, just leave me alone. I'll ask him at lunch." I sighed.

"Yay!" she cheered. "I know he'll say yes." I shook my head.

Lunch came, but I didn't see Edward. I looked in my bag for my cell phone so I could call him. I searched everywhere, but I couldn't find it.

"That's weird," I said to myself. "I could have sworn I had put it in my bag."

"What's weird?" Rosalie asked.

"I can't find my phone," I replied.

"Did you check your bag?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Is it at your house?" Alice asked.

"I don't think so," I replied.

"Could it be in your locker?" Emmett asked.

"No, I never put it there."

"What about your truck?" Rose asked.

"No, I think I lost it," I said miserably. Charlie was going to kill me for losing it.

"Maybe, someone took it," Jasper suggested. I groaned.

"That's even worse," I said.

I kept looking for it all lunch period, but never found it. Edward never showed up to lunch. Jessica was sitting at another table, and I could see a smirk on her face that I couldn't figure out. This all added up to a pretty bad lunch.

"Maybe, you could catch Edward after school," Alice said as we walked out of the cafeteria.

"Yeah, maybe," I replied. We all walked to our separate classes.

In biology, I looked everywhere anxiously for Edward, but he never came. _This is so weird. Where did he disappear to?_ I couldn't pay attention to the lesson; I was so anxious. The rest of the classes went like that. When the final bell rang I practically jumped out of my seat and ran towards the parking lot.

I looked around until I saw Edward. He was walking toward another building. I started to follow him. I passed by Alice, and she gave me a thumbs up. I just nodded my head and kept walking. Just when I thought I was going to catch up to Edward, he turned a corner into a tiny alleyway between two buildings.

As I got closer to the corner, I heard voices; Edward's and some girl's. I peered around the corner to see what was going on. I saw Jessica and Edward staring at each other. I felt like I had just been punched in the gut.

"Jessica," Edward said slightly timid. "Will you go to Bella's party with me?" He looked Jessica in the eyes.

She smiled widely. "Yes!" she squealed. "I was so sure you would ask Bella."

Anger came across Edward's face. "I don't like her like that. I don't think I ever will. I mean, we are barely even friends. Why would I ask her?" His voice was full of rage. It hurt me and scared me at the same time.

"You guys spend a lot of time together." Jessica shrugged.

"That's just because of Alice."

"Okay, well, I'd love to go to the party with you." Then they seemed to seal it with a hug.

I looked away. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. My heart was crushed. I just wanted to scream, but I couldn't because of a giant lump in my throat. So, instead, I just ran.

"Bella!" Alice called. I ignored her and got into my truck. I drove away as fast as I could.

By now, I could feel the tears sliding down my face. A sob escaped my lips. The worst part of it all was that Edward was just a simple crush. He wasn't anything more than that. _Why do I hurt so much then?_ It's not like he had to go with me. I didn't even get to ask him yet. _It shouldn't hurt so much like this._

I pulled into my driveway and ran towards the forest. When I'm feeling down and don't want to go to Alice right away, I go to the forest that is across the street from my home. I would usually get over myself and drive over to Alice's house. Either I would be happy by the time I got there or she would comfort me.

I just kept running down the hill. I tried to stay on the trail, but I think I went off of it. I couldn't be sure since I wasn't in my right mind at the moment. I had to close my eyes for a second because of all the tears.

Just like me, I tripped over a log or something on the ground. Unfortunately, I was going downhill, so I started to roll. I was getting covered in leaves and dirt. Sticks on the ground were cutting up my face and arms. I felt one give me a big cut on my forehead. I could even see some blood landing on my shirt.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, I landed on flat ground, but my leg landed at an odd angle and pain shot through it. My head hit something really hard and slightly pointy. One last heart-broken sob came out of my mouth before everything went black.

**A/N: I know the wait for this chapter was long. For that, I'm REALLY sorry. I hoped the chapter was worth it though. I really hoped you guys liked it. Though this chapter was sad and painful, it was one of my favorites to write. Please REVIEW! :D **


	15. Strange awakening

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. *Sobs and sobs***

**Bella's POV: **

I woke up in the middle of the forest. I looked around and got to my feet. _Huh, that's funny._ I thought I had hurt my leg, but it felt fine. My head didn't hurt either, and there were no signs of any scratches. _This is weird. _

"Bella!" I heard a husky voice call. I turned toward the voice and saw Jacob running at me. I smiled.

He gave me a hug once he got to me. "Hey," I said.

"Hey. It's good seeing you," he replied. I nodded. "How are you?"

"Great!" I said. I wasn't lying; I really did feel great. Something was telling me, though, that I was supposed to be upset. I couldn't remember why. _Maybe hitting your head ruined your memory. _"What about you?"

"Awesome, now that you're here." He smiled. "I've my truck with me. You can come to my house if you want."

"Okay," I said and followed him to the road. We were farther away from the road than I had expected. It made me wonder why Jake was out there in the first place.

"Why were you all the way out there?" Jake asked.

I shrugged. I didn't really know why I was. All I remembered was that I had been upset and crying. "Why were you?" I replied.

He shrugged. We got into his truck and started to drive towards La Push.

The ride seemed short since I talked the whole time. There was a lot I had to fill him in on (just up until a few hours ago which is when my memory stopped). Unlike how he normally was, Jake didn't talk much at all. He just said 'yeah' and nodded every once and a while. Every time I asked him a question he just said 'I don't know.' It really started to annoy me after a while.

We arrived at his house and crashed on his small couch. Strangely, Billy wasn't home.

"Where's Billy?" I asked.

He shrugged. I sighed. I guessed I wouldn't get a good answer from him. We started to watch some T.V. I couldn't really concentrate on what was on because I was deep in my thoughts. I started to remember a little bit more about what had happened before I fell on my head. I had been upset because of something Edward did. I couldn't quite remember what, though.

I looked over at Jacob, who was staring intently at the screen. He was one my best friends. He had helped me through many tough situations. I loved him like a brother. _Maybe in other, better ways, too._ I froze. I didn't know where that thought came from. It made me nervous. Jake must have felt my stiffened position because he looked at me and smiled. I instantly calmed down. He looked back at the screen.

I was suddenly overwhelmed by the thought that I _wanted _to be loved, truly loved. I wanted to be loved as more than a sister. I wanted to be loved by a guy who would treat me well. All the men (except my dad) I had ever loved didn't truly love me back, and I didn't truly love them, either. There had to be someone I could really love out there. Edward might have been the one. I was not so sure about that, though, since I couldn't remember much about him at the moment.

I looked at Jake again. He could be the one, too. He would take care of me. He might love me. I could easily love him. Thinking about it made my heart beat fast.

As if he could read my mind, Jake looked at me and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered back. It felt so true.

And then we were kissing. I felt right, but something in the back of my mind was telling me that none of this made sense. I wasn't sure, but I really didn't care, for the moment.

**A/N: I know this was a long wait and for that I am SOOOOO Sorry! But I was on a three week vacation that just ended. The wait will **_**hopefully**_** not be so long for the next chapter. I also know that this chapter was short. I had to keep it minimal though. The chapter will also make **_**a lot**_** more sense in the next chapter. If you can figure out what's going on… then GOOD! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
